Te amare
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar.
1. Mantén la lengua dentro de la boca

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar.  
_

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Te amare**

**Primer día de empleo;_ Mantén la lengua dentro de la boca._**

**_.  
_**

_La frágil figura femenina se dibujaba claramente como una sombra sobre el muro blanco. Sostenía en sus pequeñas manos un osito de peluche relleno de arena que la hacía sentir estúpidamente segura, aún cuando a solo unos metros detrás de la puerta podía oír las suplicas de su madre, implorando a su padre que no las abandonara. El olor a alcohol invadía sus fosas nasales, el humo de los cigarrillos parecía crear formas a contraluz, con las cuales la pequeña Isabella intentaba distraerse, todo en vano, era imposible ignorar los gritos de su madre._

_Dejó caer el pequeño osito y llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, apretó los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta dejándose caer y escondiendo su cabeza dentro de sus rodillas._

_- Valiente – susurró sorbiendo su nariz – ¡No pasa nada!_

_Repitió aquellas palabras como si fuesen un mantra, mientras más las repetía menos convencida se sentía, lo que había comenzado en susurros, poco a poco se habían vuelto gritos entre llanto._

_- Lo siento – dijo su madre abrazándola con fuerza – Pequeña mía lo siento. Te amo con todo mi corazón, no lo olvides nunca._

_La pequeña niña no alcanzó a alzar la cabeza para cuando su madre la dejo sola. _

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y volvió a cerrarlos de golpe cuando el sol que daba de lleno en su cara la encandiló. Sintió su pecho subir y bajar con fuerza al respirar y su frente perlada en sudor, un sonido musical le anunció que todo había sido un sueño, uno malo, pero nada más que eso. Recuerdos de su infancia que se manifestaban mientras dormía.

Solo su inconciente que acababa de hacerle una mala jugada como cada noche.

Tanteó con una de sus manos su mesita de noche hasta dar con el molesto sonido del despertador y luego de ver que este marcaba las cinco de la mañana se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el baño. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Tomó aire una vez frente al espejo y se examinó minuciosamente de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar y verse correctamente.

Una blusa de seda blanca mangas largas, con botones perlas y unos pocos pliegues en el pecho la hacían ver un poco mayor, por lo tanto le gustaba, los pantalones eran de un tono chocolate que parecía ser el color que primaba en ella. Sus ojos al igual que su cabello tenían un extraño color castaño, mezcla de caramelo y madera.

_- Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre_ – le habían dicho una vez como un cumplido que no hizo más que ayudarla a odiar su propia apariencia. Cada cosa que le recordara a su familia no hacía más que producirle asco. Un asco en el que se escondía para no sentir tristeza y ayudarse a si misma a no auto-compadecerse.

Cepilló su cabello con rapidez y rudeza y lo ató en una coleta tirante.

Volvió a tomar aire una vez frente al espejo y luego de examinarse minuciosamente, decidió que ya era hora de salir.

Esperó pacientemente el autobús que no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Lo abordó y observó el camino por la ventanilla sin detenerse demasiado en nada, un único pensamiento surcaba su mente y era el de que por fin tendría el dinero para pagar el cuarto que arrendaba a la señora Harrison. Aquella señora que tanto le había ayudado cuando no tuvo a nadie a quien acudir y quien ahora debido al peso de sus años, se encontraba postrada en cama.

Tenía tan solo diez años cuando su madre la abandonó dejándola a cargo de su padrastro, un hombre alcohólico y golpeador. Le había jurado que volvería por ella, encontraría un trabajo y vivirían tranquilas por fin. Cinco años más tarde, harta de los abusos de su padrastro y dando por hecho que su madre nunca volvería, decidió huir de casa.

Un sonido atronador, seguido de un frenazo que la hizo golpearse contra el asiento delantero, la sacó abruptamente de su ensoñación.

Un exageradamente lujoso Bufori Geneva de color rojo, acababa de cruzarse a toda velocidad, no respetando la preferencia que en ese momento las señales de transito ofrecían al autobús.

- ¡Ricos idiotas! – gruñó Isabella.

Descendió del vehiculo hecha una furia, todo lo perfecto de su día, comenzaba a empañarse por aquel estupido incidente.

El chofer del vehiculo pedía disculpas al conductor del bus y le tendía una tarjeta para que luego se pusiera en contacto con su jefe para reparar los daños, si es que había ocasionado alguno.

A Isabella, quien siempre había creído que no todo se solucionaba con dinero, no le causo gracia alguna ver que mientras todos los pasajeros se encontraban temblando por el susto, los conductores se ponían de acuerdo de esa manera tan impersonal. No le bastaba aquello y esperaba por lo menos una disculpa del jefe del chofer, ella quería que lo reprendieran también por conducir de aquella manera tan irresponsable, por lo tanto sin mirar a ningún lado, camino directo hacía el automóvil y golpeó casi vehementemente la ventanilla trasera de este, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven que no superaba los veinticinco años de edad, llevaba un traje gris de diseñador y un lujoso reloj el cual seguramente valía más que las casas de todos los pasajeros, pero no solo fue eso lo que llamó la atención de la joven, los ojos del hombre en cambio si. De un color verde oscuro, casi negros incluso, que resaltaban mucho más por lo nívea de su piel. Sus facciones eran toscas, duras, cual emperador romano, pensó.

El joven bajó del vehiculo con cara de claro fastidio y sin mirarla. Le sacaba por lo menos tres cabezas de altura, pero aquello no la hizo sentirse de ningún modo inferior a él, ella no era menos que nadie.

- ¿Qué ocurre?– preguntó con parsimonia colocando una de sus manos en el bolsillo de sus elegantes pantalones y alzando el rostro al cielo sin mirarla - ¿Quieren más dinero? – bufó.

- No todo se arregla con dinero – contestó ella observando desde abajo la angulosa nariz de él. - ¿Sabías que las personas que llevan tanta prisa como tu, son rápidos en todo? – insinuó Isabella, alzando una de sus cejas y apoyando una de sus manos en su diminuta cintura.

- ¿Ah?– inquirió en joven estrechando sus ojos pero jamás bajando su cara para verla - ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Pues eso, apuesto que con la prisa que llevas incluso tienes eyaculación precoz – contestó ella con aquel tono autosuficiente que utilizaba cada vez que se irritaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó él claramente sorprendido, incluso sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire por lo que soltó bruscamente el nudo de su corbata y bajó el rostro para encontrarse con ella. No sabía si enojarse con aquella castaña o largarse a reír. Nunca le había tocado nadie en su vida que dudara de sus dotes amorosos y mucho menos que de manera tan directa insinuara que tenía algún tipo de falla. Es más, nadie nunca le había siquiera alzado la voz.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió el joven sacando rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y colocándolo en la frente de ella al percatarse de el liquido espeso que descendía por su rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios? – acució ella retrocediendo un paso. No le gustaba el contacto físico de ningún tipo, le molestaba, le dolía. Había olvidado que las manos no solo eran usadas para golpear, sino que podían curar, acariciar.

Se tocó la frente y recién ahí notó que de esta salía sangre.

- Mierda – gimió. Aquello no le disgusto nada en comparación con que la única blusa decente que tenía para trabajar, ahora estaba completamente manchada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Ah?...eh, si. O sea no…Es que no es nada, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Yo considero que es mucho, por lo tanto déjame a mí ver si me preocupo o no – dijo él tomando el brazo de Isabella y arrastrándola literalmente hacía el auto. – Vamos al hospital a que te vean esa herida.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!– ordenó ella intentado zafarse de su agarre, cosa que le fue imposible – No se necesario.

- ¡Emmet, deja de coquetear con el chofer y vámonos! – gritó él ignorando por completo la negativa de ella.

La metió primero a ella al auto con cuidado y luego subió él.

- Soy Edward Cullen – dijo él tendiéndole su pañuelo

- ¿Y a mi que me importa quien seas tu? ¿Para que me das esto? – preguntó observando el trozo de tela con las iniciales de él finamente bordadas en un esquina.

- ¿No es obvio? Es para que te limpies eso – respondió Edward frunciendo el ceño, mientras le indicaba a Emmet que pusieran en marcha el vehiculo. No se le daban muy bien las conversaciones con extraños porque desconfiaba de todos.

- ¿Podrías decirle esta vez a tu chofer que no vaya tan rápido?

- ¿Mi chofer? Emmet no es mi chofer, es mi amigo.

- ¿Y por qué conduce tu auto?

- Porque primero; vivimos juntos, segundo; trabajamos en la misma empresa y tercero; ¿qué te importa?

- Idiota – bufó la castaña por lo bajo cruzando una de sus brazos sobre su estomago y colocando su otra mano en la cabeza.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al hospital y luego de unos hermosos puntos de sutura a unos tres centímetros sobre su cien derecha, decorados por un aun más hermoso parche de Hello Kitty y la receta correspondiente de analgésicos, ya estaba lista para volver al trabajo.

- ¿Dónde te llevo? – preguntó Edward una vez que Isabella terminó de agradecerle al doctor. - ¿Está muy lejos tu casa?

- Si. A unas dos horas, más o menos.

- ¿Acaso vives fuera de la ciudad? – intentó burlarse él.

- La verdad es que si. Pero mi trabajo esta muy cerca de aquí. Te agradecería mucho si me llevaras.

- Oh no, olvídalo, el doctor dijo que por hoy tenías que reposar. Mañana podrás ir a tu trabajo y explicar lo que te paso.

- Hoy es mi primer día, no puedo faltar – explicó ella – ¿Aunque sabes qué? No es necesario que me lleves, puedo irme sola.

Avanzó por su lado y caminó en dirección al elevador dejando a Edward con una expresión indescifrable. A ella nadie nunca podría decirle que hacer o que no, a menos que fuese su jefe, por lo tanto soltando el aire sonoramente por su boca esperó viendo como los números marcaban el paso del elevador por cada piso.

- ¡Espera! – pidió él acelerando su paso para llegar hasta ella antes que el elevador. – Hagamos una cosa.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Isabella sin dejar de mirar los números sobre las puertas de metal.

- Te llevo a tu empleo, explicas lo que te paso y luego te llevo a tu casa – contestó Edward quien se había detenido al lado de ella y la miraba dudar. Por algún motivo se sentía culpable por haber desafiado a Emmet a conducir mas deprisa para poder llegar antes que los demás empleados a su empresa y provocando de aquella manera tan infantil un accidente que si bien no había tenido consecuencias mayores, le había arruinado el día a aquella señorita. – Además – agregó al ver la duda reflejada en la cara de la castaña – No puedes trabajar en esa facha.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par y descendió su cabeza para volver a examinar las manchas sobre su blusa. Después de todo, él tenía razón.

- Está bien – se rindió por fin sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde trabajas?

- En CGD – contestó con orgullo.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces dame tu dirección, no será necesario ir a explicar nada.

- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- Cullen Graphics Designs – comentó meditabundo con una ceja alzada – ¡Bienvenida a la empresa! Soy tu jefe. – contestó él sonriendo de lado y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la cara de Isabella que comenzaba a teñirse rápidamente de rojo.

Definitivamente tendría que aprender a mantener la lengua dentro de su boca para la próxima vez.

* * *

**_No es mucho lo que tengo que decir en este capitulo, ni de la historia, solo es una de tantas que tenia guardada con polvo dentro de mi computador y que al leerla hoy me gustó y pense que seria bueno compartirla con ustedes. No es muy larga y ya esta casi completa así que si veo buena aceptación subire capitulo pronto._**

**_Espero que les guste...^^  
_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

_**muá!**  
_


	2. Amor a primera vista

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

* * *

*

**Segundo día de empleo:_ Amor a primera vista_**

El trayecto a casa de Isabella fue completamente incomodo, una conversación fluida de parte de Edward y monosílabos muy bien utilizados por parte de ella.

- Allí es – anunció ella cuando divisó entre la neblina su casa. Señaló con su dedo hacía la antigua casa de pintura desgastada y muros tan quebrajados que Edward no pudo evitar imaginarla surcada con un letrero que advirtiera peligro. No era un erudito de la arquitectura, pero bastaba tener un mínimo de sentido común para percatarse de que el lugar estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos.

- ¿Segura?– inquirió ceñudo sin intención de ser grosero – ¿Vives ahí?

- Lamento en lo más profundo de mi alma no ser la dueña de un castillo como usted – replicó con acidez rodando los ojos.

- ¿Usted?– repitió Edward soltando una carcajada – ¿Y desde cuando tanta formalidad? Me gustabas más cuando hacías suposiciones acerca de mi duración en la cama – añadió con tono insolente mientras estacionaba el auto a unos prudentes diez metros de la casa y apagaba el motor – Solo por precaución – anunció sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la castaña al notar en la cara de ella la duda reflejada por la lejanía en que dejaba su lujoso automóvil haciendo mofa de la precaria situación de la casa.

Ella avergonzada se limitó a girar la cara hasta el limite que su cuello le permitió, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían a une velocidad instantánea un matiz rojizo.

Bella abrió la puerta estremeciéndose por la fuerza con que el viento helado le golpeaba la cara y levantaba su cabello, el cual seguramente ya había vuelto a enredarse. El frío del exterior era prácticamente insoportable, sobre todo para ella, quien solo vestía la delgada blusa, por lo que cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho para aprisionar el poco calor que mantenía consigo y se giró para agradecer de mala gana a su jefe. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al descubrir que su manda más no se encontraba en su calido lugar de conductor y en cambio se acercaba a ella con rapidez sosteniendo su carísima chaqueta a la altura de sus hombros y la dejaba sobre su espalda.

- No es necesario – dijo ella sintiendo la sensación de calidez abrazándola con fuerza. El aroma masculino del joven se mezclaba con el olor del viento y no pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza antes de quitársela y estirar su brazo con la intención de devolvérsela.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de recibirla y nuevamente dejarla sobre ella.

- No quiero que mi nueva e insolente practicante deba pedir una licencia por pescarse una neumonía por mi falta de valentía – insistió Edward sonriendo al verla sonrojarse. Durante sus veinticinco años de vida no recordaba nunca haber visto a una señorita tan extrañamente hermosa como ella. Desafiante pero tímida – pensó deteniendo su mirada en los labios de la chica que comenzaban a temblar debido al frío. Se imaginó besándolos para darles calor y se detuvo en seco al notar con asombro como por primera vez luego de su ruptura con Ana sentía aquel impulso.

- ¿Falta de valentía? – repitió ella elevando una de sus perfiladas cejas y él agradeció silenciosamente aquella interrupción que acababa de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Me refiero a que imagino que si viniera el lobo y soplara tu casa, no tardaría nada en derrumbarse – se burló encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Me estas comparando con los tres cerditos? – inquirió mirando incrédula en dirección a la casa que durante siete años había sido su hogar y sintió como la furia volvía a apoderarse de ella por las burlas constantes.

- Mañana pasaré por ti a las seis y treinta de la tarde – contestó él tomándola del brazo y guiándola en dirección a la casa, ignorándola por completo y cambiando de manera radical el tema de conversación dejándola perpleja.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella una vez debajo del pórtico. – Se supone que tengo que estar en las oficinas antes de las…

- Mañana no – la cortó – Tenemos un lanzamiento importante y quiero que vayas conmigo. Debes usar vestido y tacones.

- Yo no uso vestidos – replicó Isabella frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sin tener muy claro si era debido al frío que sintió al quitarse la chaqueta o al temor de tener que verse obligada a enseñar partes de su cuerpo que mostraban claramente las cicatrices de malos tratos pasados.

- Y yo no propongo. Ordeno – aclaró él quitando con brusquedad la prenda de las pequeñas manos de la chica quien ante el arranque de súbita rudeza, retrocedió instintivamente un paso y levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro para protegerse profiriendo una exclamación poco decorosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Edward viéndola con clara preocupación.

- Nada – exclamó ella sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco disparado por el sentimiento angustioso de sentirse una persona frágil por fantasmas del pasado, adquiría nuevamente normalidad y relajó su postura – Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me dejo algo nerviosa – mintió sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Así parece – resopló él girando sobre sus talones para volver a su vehiculo – Ya lo sabes, mañana a las seis treinta – gritó abriendo la puerta – No soporto los retrasos, así que mas te vale estar lista para cuando llegue.

Sin decir nada más se metió en el auto y arrancó con destino a la empresa. La verdad era que no entendía el porqué acababa de invitarla a aquella cena, pero se dijo a si mismo que era para ayudarla y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Aunque veía difícil relacionarla con los grandes clientes si aún siquiera conocía al equipo de trabajo, pero insistió escudándose en que era lo mejor.

- ¡Bella querida! ¿Qué te pasó? – interrogó la señora Harrison viendo el parche en la frente de Bella, una vez que ella entró a su habitación con la bandeja de la comida.

- Larga historia y poco tiempo – bufó ella en respuesta depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de su querida anciana – Tengo que encontrar un vestido para mañana y no tengo ni dinero ni ganas.

- Busca en el sótano, hay una caja llena de vestidos de cuando yo tenía tu edad. Quizá pueda haber algo que te quede bien.

- ¿En serio?– exclamó Bella dando un salto que pareció dejarle el cerebro en el piso y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer a los pies de la cama con un gemido – Demasiada efusividad – rió afirmando su frente con ambas manos esperando que todo dejara de moverse.

- Ten más cuidado – la reprendió la señora Harrison.

Una vez que todo volvió a tener estabilidad, se irguió y depositó un sonoro beso sobre la frente de su única amiga y luego de exclamar – ¡Buen provecho! – salió disparada escaleras abajo en búsqueda de la caja que contenía los vestidos.

No era que le entusiasmara su compromiso del día siguiente, todo lo contrario. Solo quería poder contar con tiempo suficiente para encontrar la ropa adecuada y en caso de tener que hacerle algún arreglo a esta misma, no estar haciéndolos en el último minuto.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo habitual. Para suerte de la chica, la señora Harrison de joven parecía tener su misma talla de cintura y un gusto exquisito en cuanto a ropa se refería. No le fue difícil encontrar un vestido gris a cuadros negros de lana con mangas largas y que quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que si bien era muy ceñido le quedaba bastante bien y con medias oscuras escondía completamente todo lo que ella quería mantener oculto.

Enfundó sus pies en unos hermosos zapatos negros de tacones bajos con pulsera alrededor de sus tobillos y como ya era su costumbre ató su cabello en una coleta baja.

- ¡No puedo creer que yo haya podido entrar en ese vestido! – comentó la señora Harrison al verla, aplaudiendo con emoción desmedida.

- No es como que yo lo haga – replicó Bella observando su exageradamente delgado reflejo en el gran espejo. Sintiendo como la respiración se le hacía difícil por lo apretado que le quedaba el vestido en el pecho.

- Yo no me quejaría por tener pechos. Si yo los hubiese tenido como tu…

- No hubiese podido usar este vestido – interrumpió Bella colocándose a reír y caminando por la habitación para mirar la hora en el reloj del velador. – Seis veinticinco, hora de irme – anunció tomando su abrigo que reposaba sobre una silla y aprovechando de coger unas uvas para no morir por inanición, ya que para poder subirse el cierre había decidido saltarse todas las comidas del día.

- Cuídate Bella.

- Como siempre – respondió saliendo de la habitación, antes de poder meterse la fruta a la boca y sintiendo como caía por el pequeño escote del vestido. – _Mierda_ – gimió al escuchar golpes insistentes en la puerta de entrada y ver que le era imposible sacar la fruta de entremedio de sus pechos.

Descendió las escaleras dando largas zancadas y acomodó su vestido a tirones por la parte de las caderas antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el jefe más jodidamente hermoso que podría tener.

Edward estaba de pie bajo el porche sintiendo como sus manos sudaban cual adolescente en su primera cita y no como el profesional que era. Soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones cuando vio que la puerta se abría y se arrepintió de inmediato de hacerlo pues sintió que este le faltaba al contemplar la imagen que se presentaba como un sueño ante sus ojos. Isabella parecía sacada de una película de los años sesenta. Era menuda, pero muy bien formada, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos con las que acostumbraba salir.

- _Esto no es una cita_ – se regañaron ambos mentalmente sacudiendo sus cabezas para enfocarse.

- Muy puntual – dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

- Te lo dije, siempre llego a la hora Isabella – contestó él haciéndose a un lado mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio hacía el auto que parecía estar incluso más lejos que el día anterior.

- ¿Acaso mediste el perímetro de destrucción en caso de que mi casa caiga que estacionaste tan lejos? – acució Bella enarcando una ceja y subiéndose al vehiculo.

- Si fuera por eso debería haber traído una bicicleta en el portamaletas para llegar a tu casa, porque el auto estaría por lo menos a unos cincuenta metros más allá – contestó él soltando una carcajada al tiempo que aceleraba su automóvil.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Edward ya había explicado con lujo de detalles la presentación a la que iban. El prestigioso y joven diseñador de modas Alexander Caristeas, acababa de llegar de Grecia y había contratado los servicios de CGD para promocionar un nuevo taller de diseño joven. A él se le conocía como un cabrón mimado según el mismo Edward y la idea era hacer todo para que no hiciera algún tipo de escándalo.

- ¿Y por qué supones que no le gustara la pagina final? – preguntó Bella viendo con insistencia a su jefe quien se encontraba absolutamente concentrado en la carretera.

- Digamos que cambié un poco su visión principal y no creo que le guste mucho – contestó sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste entonces?

- Porque en el diseño aparece nuestro nombre como empresa, no su visión – explicó él bajando la velocidad y adentrándose en el estacionamiento del lujoso hotel – Lo que él quería en un principio no era más que un boceto de Power Point relleno con su nombre en muchas partes y fotografías de su vida y su familia – dijo aparcando al lado de una gran camioneta – Los griegos casi siempre son muy apegados a sus raíces, así como los Italianos. Si quieres una página familiar, créate un _Facebook._

Se bajó del auto con velocidad y antes de que Bella alzara la mirada, él ya estaba a su lado sosteniendo su puerta para que descendiera.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó ofreciendo su brazo para que ella se apoyará en él. Había notado como le costaba enderezarse debido a lo ceñido del vestido y no había sido hasta que puso su mano sobre la espalda de la chica que notó que no era elasticado, por lo tanto debía suponer un desafío mayor para ella ponerse de pie.

Caminaron hasta la recepción del hotel y una vez dentro Bella se sintió maravillada por el exquisito gusto en la decoración. Ramos de esferas violetas adornaban las esquinas, y los centros de mesa eran unas hermosas luces plateadas y tenues con las formas de pequeñas ramas de árboles que le daban un toque _chic_ al salón. Todo era juvenil y vibrante.

- ¡Edward! – gritó con emoción un chica con mohicano, girando con elegancia mientras se acercaba a ellos. Vestía un hermoso y provocador vestido azul eléctrico. Tenía un cuello alto y en la espalda una hilera de botones perlas. Tacones exageradamente altos, los cuales de todos modos no alcanzaban para sobrepasar a Bella, por lo tanto ella enseguida descartó que se tratara de alguna modelo. Aunque su belleza era más que suficiente para hacer palidecer a varias.

- Alice – contestó él sonriendo incómodamente. Por lo general su mejor amiga se emocionaba demasiado cuando lo veía con alguna chica, fuera quien fuera. Desde su medico de cabecera hasta la señora que les llevaba el almuerzo a la empresa.

- Que bien acompañado que estas – comentó subiendo ambas cejas con gesto insinuante y pellizcándole el costado.

- Señorita Isabella Swan, le presento a nuestra encargada de producción de eventos, Alice Brandon – dijo él con tono solemne.

La pequeña chica rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza con displicencia.

- Alice, su mejor amiga – le corrigió extendiendo su mano como saludo.

- Bella, su nueva practicante.

- ¡Oh por dios! – estalló Alice abriendo tanto sus ojos que Bella temió que se le fueran a arrancar de las cuencas – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes un Mary Quant! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Crees que tengamos la misma talla?

- Alice – farfulló Edward por lo bajo.

- ¿Podrías prestármelo? – siguió ella sin reparar en el tono de advertencia no disimulado del chico.

- Alice… – repitió él, sin éxito alguno ya que ella seguía dando exclamaciones sin detenerse – ¡Alice!– gruñó al fin exasperado provocando que todas las miradas del salón se posaran sobre él – Jasper te llama, ve con él.

La pequeña se disculpó encogiendo sus hombros y comenzando a reír. Se despidió de ambos y desanduvo el camino que había recorrido para llegar a ellos.

- ¿Cómo es que una practicante que vive en una casa que se mantiene en pie por obra y gracia de algún dios misericordioso, puede tener un Mary Quant? – inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía molesto al pensar en que estaba idealizando a la chica por su casa y por el esfuerzo que suponía para y por el esfuerzo que suponía para él, el tener que llegar desde aquel lugar tan apartado hasta la empresa.

- ¿Qué es un Mary Quant?

- Eso que llevas puesto – contestó él con desdén.

- Esto me lo prestó la dueña de la casa en la que vivo – respondió Bella sintiendo como la vergüenza de su confesión tomaba color en sus mejillas – Y no tengo idea de donde lo sacó.

- Eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿De que todo hablas?

- Del porque puedo ver tus pezones – explicó entre dientes cubriendo su boca con la mano para evitar ser oído por otra persona – De seguro la dueña no estaba tan bien dotada como tu.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?– estalló ella ruborizándose desde los pies a las puntas de su cabello – Esto… – balbuceó con dificultad intentando disimuladamente sacar la fruta que se había colado en su escote – Es un gajo de uva – anunció una vez lo tuvo en sus manos.

- ¿Solo uno?– insistió Edward mirando con descaro la prominencia de sus senos – Creo que aún te quedan dos ahí abajo.

- ¡Oh por dios! Siento que me falta el aire – susurró ella dándose la vuelta sintiendo como tras lo encendido de su genio y el poco espacio que dejaba el vestido para respirar el aire se le hacía escaso.

Eso, sumado a las nula ingesta de comida acababan de llevarla derecho al piso, siendo impedido el impacto de su frente contra el cerámico solo por los buenos reflejos de su acompañante.

Edward sorprendido la tomó rápidamente en brazos y siguió a Alice quien apenas la vio caer salió corriendo en dirección a ellos y buscó la llave de una de las habitaciones que acostumbraban guardar para casos de emergencia, tales como cambios de ropa o gente del equipo que se emborrachaba antes de tiempo.

Una vez dentro, Edward dejó a Bella sobre una de las camas y obligó a Alice a salir en busca de un medico mientras él descendía el cierre del vestido para permitirle respirar. Lo hacía él y no ella porque no quería que Bella se sintiera más avergonzada por tener que explicarle a otra persona que la ropa que estaba usando no era de ella. Se suponía que las chicas eran reservadas con eso. O por lo menos eso se decía así mismo mientras sentía como un vacío extraño removía su estomago al momento de descubrir la espalda de la chica.

Con horror vio las marcas que ella con tanto ahínco había intentado ocultar y no pudo evitar el deseo de abrazarla y protegerla de lo que fuera que hubiese echo eso en la nívea piel de aquella joven.

Acarició su cabello una vez que estuvo completamente recostada sintiéndose culpable de su conducta anterior. Se le hacía imposible saber porque acababa de actuar de esa forma con ella, nunca se había comportado así de insolente con una chica, por lo general las ignoraba a todas pero con ella era distinto.

Esperó sentado en una silla a su lado, sin dejar de jugar con los largos mechones de Bella hasta que esta abrió sus ojos, y se vio a si mismo sonriendo en el reflejo que proyectaban las orbes chocolates de ella. En ese momento supo que el amor a primera viste existía. Acababa de sentirlo.

* * *

_**Hellooooowww!!!**_

_**Bueno chicas aqui esta el segundo capi, espero que haya sido de su gusto :)**_

_**Desde hoy en adelante actualizare cada martes, no me comprometo a más porque estoy haciendole unos pequeños cambios a como la había escrito por primera vez, y como bien saben tengo otras historias que no puedo abandonar o sino me encontraran colgada en la punta de la torre eiffel ¬¬**_

_**Habia tardado porque hubo una especie de caos total en mi vida por acontecimientos tragicos que sacudieron a mi familia hace unas semanas y casi dejé de escribir, pero para suerte de las niñas que me leen, volvi y estoy muy feliz de tener un filtro de escape a ciertas cosas...gracias a todas las que pasan y más a las que comentan :)  
**_

_**Necesito beta!! hay alguien por ahi?? de casualidad?? **_

_**Cualquier cosa me avisan!**_

_**muá!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

_

* * *

_

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Edward acariciando la cabeza de Bella una vez que la chica abrió los ojos.

- Supongo que buscándome – bromeó ella para disimular un poco la vergüenza que sentía.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que se desmayaba en un lugar publico, pero era muy distinto abrir los ojos y encontrarte a una señora arrugada y regordeta viendo tu presión en la oficina de la universidad que abrirlos y encontrarte a un joven millonario, sexy, que te veía como si tuvieras un tercer ojo apareciendo en el medio de la frente.

Por lo menos eso pensaba ella mientras fruncía el ceño y examinaba el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- Estamos en una de las habitaciones del hotel – se apresuró a informar Edward antes de que ella pudiera pensar en preguntar. – No te preocupes, por suerte no había llegado ninguno de los invitados aún, así que no tienes porque avergonzarte ni sentirte mal.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy avergonzada? – preguntó ella sintiéndose un poco abrumada por la manera en la que él la hacía sentir, no era como una niña, era casi como un animal. ¿Acaso creía que no era capaz de formular una pregunta?

- Es obvio, basta mirar tus mejillas – contestó sin darle mayor importancia. Ya no acariciaba su cabello y se encontraba sentado con la espalda completamente erguida y apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla – En realidad me relaja verte sonrojada, estabas demasiado pálida. ¿Son tus nervios? ¿Es normal que te ocurran estas cosas?

- No, no y no – contestó ella pensando si sería factible entrar en el monologo que su jefe estaba dando.

- ¿Por qué tres no? Solo te hice dos preguntas.

- ¿Siempre habla tanto? – acució con tono de critica, riñéndose mentalmente por el tono insolente con el que acababa de dirigirse a el hombre que la mandaba en el ámbito laboral. Ella no era una persona insolente, no desde que aprendió como se pagaban las faltas, era solo que se le hacía difícil tratar con alguien tan joven como ella y a ratos olvidaba que no era de su misma posición.

Se preparó silenciosamente para escuchar el reto, eso era lo normal cuando uno le faltaba el respeto de cierta manera a quien era mas que uno, pero para su sorpresa por el contrario de las palabras severas que esperaba, solo pudo oír unas retumbantes carcajadas.

Edward reía sin parar, tanto que se apretaba el estomago con ambas manos. Había olvidado lo exquisito que era la sensación de cansancio que te proporcionaba el disfrutar de algo. Una pequeña broma, un chiste, la caída de tu mejor amigo en medio de la facultad. Era demasiado el tiempo que no reía y ahora se encontraba frente a aquella chica riendo como loco.

Bella lo veía sin entender que ocurría. En un momento dudó incluso de si era un ser equilibrado, quizá el estrés al que suponía era sometido con estos eventos acababa de volverlo un demente.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Eres una chica muy especial – dijo él sin contestar a su interrogante, incorporándose con rapidez y sacudiendo la cabeza de la muchacha con una mano como si se tratara de un perro.

Ahora solo falta que me ponga una correa al cuello y que me llame Bobby – pensó ella viéndolo cautelosamente.

- Si te sientes bien puedes volver conmigo al salón, aunque preferiría que descansaras aquí hasta que todo termine. Alice fue por un medico, pero no parece ser necesario.

- Me siento bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte y hablar con un médico me parece un tanto exagerado – contestó Bella sintiendo de pronto una leve ráfaga de viento colándose en su espalda.

Fue en aquel momento que reparó en que el cierre de su vestido se encontraba abierto hasta el comienzo de su ropa interior y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apoderó instantáneamente de sus mejillas al imaginar a su jefe liberándola de aquella prenda que no le permitía respirar. Aunque tan rápido la idea cruzó su mente una imagen más aterradora se instaló en la castaña; ¿Qué habría pensado él al ver la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda desde su hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda? ¿O al fijarse en el montón de pequeñas marcas que decoraban de una manera siniestra su espalda?

- ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió Edward preocupado al ver las mejillas de la chica pasar de un hermoso y nada sutil tono escarlata a la palidez extrema. – Quizá la idea de ver a un medico sea la mejor.

- ¡No! En verdad no es necesario – replicó ella con nerviosismo. En su cabeza las dudas no paraban de interrogarla. ¿Cuánto tardaría él en preguntarle? Porque estaba claro que iba a hacerlo en algún minuto. Y cuando lo hiciera ¿tendría que contestarle?

- ¿Segura?

- Ajá. Solo me gustaría que dejaras de tratarme como una niña. Ya no tengo cinco años.

- Está bien. ¿Por cierto cuando cumpliste los seis?

- ¡Ja! Realmente gracioso – bufó ella colocando sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra. – ¿Ensayó mucho tiempo esa rutina o es un don natural? – interrogó al tiempo que recorría el lugar con su vista para dar con sus zapatos.

- Supongo que es un don – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – Tus zapatos están por ahí – señaló una esquina de la gran habitación.

Hizo una seña para que permaneciera donde se encontraba y los buscó por ella.

Bella se quedó quieta viendo como este hombre, extraño, frío pero educado, caminaba a la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba ella y buscaba sus tacones. No pudo hacer menos que compararlo con un pura sangre, su paso seguro y su andar orgulloso sin bajar la vista ante nada.

- Ten – dijo sosteniendo ambos con una sola mano – ¿No creerías que te los pondría como si fueras Cenicienta?

- Lo último que haría seria compararlo con un príncipe – repuso ella alcanzando sus zapatos.

- Por supuesto, no puedo ser comparado con nada menos que el rey – exclamó él y ella se preguntó si habría entendido el sarcasmo. Obviamente no – Por lo demás; eran los empleados del príncipe quienes se encargaban de probar la zapatilla de cristal. ¿Acaso tus padres no te leyeron cuentos cuando niña?

Lo que menos hizo ella cuando niña había sido escuchar cuentos de hadas. Cuentos, cual mentiras…infinitas veces, pero cuentos con finales felices que la motivaran a soñar, eran algo que escapaba completamente a su conocimiento.

Sin saber porqué, Edward notó que acababa de entrar en terreno delicado. La cara de Isabella decayó en un segundo y sus ojos tan expresivos, manifestaron lo mismo que los de él. Se vio reflejado en la tristeza de la mirada marrón. Esa mirada que solo te brindaba la soledad.

- Isabella será mejor que baje – explicó Edward con cierto tono exacerbado en su voz, no le gustaba nada el poder que ejercía sobre el aquella chica, ni la manera en que reflejaba su dolor como si se tratara de un espejo – La gente ya debe estar preguntando por mí y como anfitrión no puedo ausentarme demasiado tiempo.

Sin decir más caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación y salió con dirección al salón en donde todo el mundo lo esperaba.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con un tumulto de gente bien arreglada y sonriendo. Proyectaban felicidad y éxito, todo lo que él suponía conocía bien y de lo cual tenía el privilegio de disfrutar, pero en aquel momento parecía no tener cabeza para nada más que la chica que acababa de dejar en la habitación.

- ¿Y Bella? – inquirió Alice jalando levemente la chaqueta de Edward para llamar su atención.

- Ya baja.

- ¿Por qué no la esperaste? Podría sentirse mal otra vez y…

- ¿Alexander llego?

- Si, pero…

- Alice basta – la cortó él. Ella necesitaba decirle en compañía de quien acababa de llegar Alexander, pero él no le permitió continuar – Isabella es mi empleada, sería un idiota si no reconociera la belleza natural que posee, pero en estos momentos no me interesa ligarme con nadie.

- Edward pero… – insistió su amiga.

- Con nadie – finalizó.

Alice no pudo más que bufar exageradamente mientras se giraba sobre sus altos tacones. Sabía que no podía discutir con ese cabeza dura, a menos no estando sola.

- A mi me gusta ella.

- Hasta donde sé esta disponible – se burló él – Si tanto te gusta declárate.

- Idiota – rezongó echándole un último vistazo a su amigo antes de voltear su cara con brusquedad.

Estaba seguro que de no haber estado la música tan fuerte el replique de sus tacos hubiese resonado hasta el décimo piso de aquel hotel con facilidad. No era fácil llevarle la contra a su amiga, pero después de tantos años había aprendido a negarse y mantenerse firme en sus decisiones.

La época de la universidad sin duda fue la peor. Fue en su primera clase de economía cuando la conoció y su manera fresca y liviana de ver la vida le llamó la atención de inmediato. Su vida se regía en base a normas y todo era estructurado, pero Alice era una especie de conejo loco, dando brincos, abrazos y molestándolo en clases. Por su culpa reprobó literatura y si bien Edward siempre asumió todo, Alice tenía claro que de no ser por ella él se hubiese graduado con honores.

En la habitación, Bella seguía de pie examinándose minuciosamente frente al espejo. Cada cosa se encontraba en su lugar y toda marca estaba bien disimulada, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que escusa inventaría cuando Edward le preguntara sobre las cicatrices. Estaba segura que lo haría en algún momento.

Observó su frente unos segundos y arregló su cabello adecuadamente para cubrir la herida del día anterior. Era toda una experta en disimular marcas, tanto las físicas como las sicológicas.

- Que le hace una raya más al tigre… – murmuró inhalando profundamente una vez estuvo segura que se encontraba perfectamente para bajar.

Con paso firme salió hacía el vestíbulo. Era oficialmente su primer día de empleo y no podía darse el lujo de sentirse mal, tenía que dar una buena impresión a sus compañeros de trabajo y a su jefe.

Salió del elevador y a diferencia de la última vez que había estado en aquel salón, ahora se encontraba repleto de gente. Adinerados enfrascados en sus propios universos, alardeando de sus logros y alzando exageradamente sus copas. Suspiró con fuerza y caminó por el lugar buscando urgidamente a Edward. No se sentía cómoda con tantas personas alrededor, aunque sabía disimularlo perfectamente con una sonrisa amable mientras daba pasos lentos.

Al fin luego de unos eternos diez minutos en donde todo lo que podía sentir eran perfumes mezclados con alcohol, divisó a Edward. En la esquina, al lado del escenario estaba él, buscando frenéticamente algo con la vista hasta que dio con ella.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara y aunque pensó en hacerse la desentendida en un principio, no pudo negarse y sin darse cuenta sus pies se encontraban en marcha para encontrarse con él.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió Edward entregándole una copa.

- No bebo, gracias.

- No era para ti, solo quería que la sostuvieras – replicó ceñudo.

Bella lo quedó viendo y no supo si ignorar la falta de tacto de su jefe, sentirse indignada o largarse a reír. Optó por la primera opción.

- Si, me siento bien – retomó la conversación.

- Genial. Ahora eso si necesito que te pongas mal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No quiero quedarme hasta el final de la presentación. Ya le expliqué a Alexander la idea y le gustó, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, pero no quiero ser grosero y salir así como así del lugar.

- Pero yo quería ver la presentación.

- Y podrás verla, pero luego – se apresuró a decir Edward, tomó a la chica del brazo y con urgencia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – Iremos por tu abrigo y saldremos de aquí.

- No traje abrigo.

- Mucho mejor – exclamó Edward acelerando el paso para salir del lugar.

Todo estaba resultando exitosamente según Edward, no tendría que quedarse a charlar con Alexander una vez que Anna hubiese llegado al lugar. Tendría que asesinar a Alice luego por no haberle advertido de la presencia de aquella víbora, pero eso lo haría en otro momento. Uno en el cual no se encontrara tan nervioso ni ansioso por retirarse a toda prisa.

- ¡Edward Cullen! – exclamó una voz terriblemente conocida por él. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Anna – contestó él con sequedad deteniéndose en frente de la hermosa chica de rizos castaños y ojos azules.

- ¿Ya te vas?– preguntó ella de manera coqueta.

- Si. Adiós.

- ¿Tan pronto? Supuse que darías algún tipo de charla. Como en lo viejos tiempos – comentó elevando ambas cejas de manera sugerente.

Edward negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. No soportaba a Anna.

- No. Ya me voy.

- Perdón por la falta de educación de Edward cariño, aunque supongo que debes estar acostumbrada a estas no presentaciones por parte de él – comentó la chica dirigiéndose a Bella. – Anna Harrison – dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarla al tiempo que metía unos rebeldes rizos detrás de su oreja.

- Isabella Swan – contestó tomándola y frunciendo el ceño ante el alcance de nombre de aquella chica con su única amiga.

- Ya, ya, ya – apuró Edward, tomando a Bella por la cintura apegándola a él de manera posesiva y obligándola a caminar como si se tratara de ganado.

Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a los animales como aquel día.

- No necesitas ser mal educado – comentó Anna permaneciendo en su lugar y viendo perpleja como el hombre que en el futuro la había amado con desesperación, ahora salía abrazado a una pequeña insignificante.

- Vete al demonio – murmuró él una vez se encontraron fuera del salón.

No le apetecía montar un escándalo, pero no podía soportar estar cerca de aquella mujer. La repudiaba con todo su ser. El como nadie conocía el significado de la frase "_del amor al odio un paso_".

Bella miró de reojo a Edward una vez estuvieron dentro del automóvil. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza exagerada el volante.

- Siento haber actuado de aquella manera en frente tuyo – masculló entre dientes pasando a tercera apenas estuvieron fuera del estacionamiento.

- No importa – respondió indiferente mirando por la ventanilla.

En verdad la daba lo mismo el porque de aquel comportamiento grosero. Nunca había sido una fanática de los chismes, entendía que si una persona actuaba de cierta manera tenía sus razones y a ella no le interesaba ahondar mas en ello. Secretamente esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

- De verdad no te importa – comentó Edward con cierta admiración. Acostumbraba ser invadido por preguntas de todo tipo, cada una de sus acciones debía ser minuciosamente estudiada y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, pero a ella en realidad le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. – ¿Eres una persona espontánea Isabella Swan?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Actúas con naturalidad, sinceramente?

- Supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin girarse para verlo. Se sentía cansada y fatigada debido a la falta de alimento durante el día.

No había nada que la hiciera sentirse más molesta que el tener hambre.

- Siento haberte obligado a retirarte así sin siquiera haber probado la comida, pero necesitaba irme de aquel lugar.

- Está bien, no es necesario que me dé explicaciones. Usted es mi jefe y como tal debo obedecer.

- _Hablas como si fueras mi esclava_ – bufó él deteniéndose de golpe frente al semáforo en rojo.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza mientras golpeteaba el volante con sus dedos y en lugar de seguir adelante, viró con brusquedad hacía su derecha y aceleró.

- Mi casa no queda hacía allá – indicó Bella mirando extrañada el perfil de Edward quien no le prestó atención y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a un restaurante de comida china.

- Tu desmayo de hoy no me gustó nada. Además estas muy delgada y supongo que es por tu mala alimentación. Ahora vamos a comer, un poco de sopa y verduras harán que tus mejillas vuelvan a estar rosadas.

- _Hablas como si fueras mi abuela_ – rezongó ella cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como una niña mimada antes de descender del auto y caminar escoltada hacía la entrada del lugar.

Después de todo se parecían más de lo que podrían reconocer a primera vista.

* * *

**No tengo nada que aportar hoy, solo darles las gracias a quienes se pasan y dejan sus reviews...**

**sorry chicas pero estoy demasiado agripada, asi que ahora me arrastrare a mi cama como si fuera un gusano moribundo ¬¬**

**muá!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Edward se encargó de ordenar una vez que estuvieron instalados en la mejor mesa y prohibió de manera autoritaria que Bella bebiera Coca cola. Según su crianza debía alimentarse de manera correcta, sin endulzantes ni colorantes.

- Necesitas jugo, de preferencia de naranja. Apuesto a que vives resfriada – comentó de pronto acomodando la servilleta de Bella sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Podrías dejar de imponerme las cosas?– preguntó sobresaltada cuando las yemas de los largos dedos de Edward pasaron a llevar su muslo – Me molesta – añadió arrebatándole nerviosa la tela para terminar acomodándola ella sobre su falda – No estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos tan…

- Autoritarios – completó él.

- No. Preocupados – corrigió ceñuda.

En verdad le incomodaba el exceso de cuidado. Desde que su madre la abandonó nunca más supo de mimos, ni de atenciones. Para ella la vida era simple dentro de lo complicado. Comía lo que podía y dormía lo que debía, no tenía problemas con chicos, pues no tenía tiempo para ellos, entre la universidad y lo difícil de mantener la beca se le habían pasado cinco años casi sin percatarse.

- Acostumbro preocuparme por mis empleados. Sobre todo cuando estos están tan mal alimentados como tu.

- Yo no estoy mal alimentada – replicó sintiéndose atacada – Soy de contextura delgada – aclaró Bella.

- Ajá – musitó Edward sin mucha convicción. Casi ofreciéndole una mueca de burla. – ¿Y eso es debido a que eres la hija de un maniquí?

Bella estaba segura que la intención de su jefe no era la de mofarse de ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir un enojo desmedido remecerla por dentro. Y aunque si bien su madre encajaba perfectamente en aquella definición de imagen plástica sin corazón, no estaba en sus planes comer pensando en aquella mujer.

- No me agradan ese tipo de bromas.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con tu peso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces tiene que ver con tus padres? ¿Los maniquís?

- Si no te molesta preferiría dejar mi vida personal fuera de esta conversación. De estas y las siguientes – añadió demasiado seria y haciendo un gesto con su mano para llamar al garzón.

Edward frunció profundamente el ceño y se le quedó viendo unos segundos. No estaba acostumbrado a las negativas, por lo general él debía pedirle a las demás personas que guardaran silencio ya que le molestaba la cháchara y el zumbido que producían las conversaciones. Era un hombre quisquilloso y de mal genio, siempre reticente a hablar cualquier cosa de su vida privada y escuchar acerca de las de los demás. Pero ahora frente a aquella castaña, se sentía casi como un acosador.

Esto debe haber pensado Jessica cada vez que la hice callar – meditó recordando cada vez que le pidió a su secretaria que dejara de chismear.

- No me gusta ser entrometido pero… – intentó insistir.

- Entonces no lo seas – sentenció ella enarcando una ceja con gesto suspicaz y retador en su mirada.

Ella no hablaba con nadie acerca de su familia, si es que así podría llamarse a aquella cosa disfuncional de la cual formó parte alguna vez. Y mucho menos lo haría frente a alguien a quien apenas y conocía. Contar su vida era reafirmar cada capitulo vivido, retroceder a la vergüenza que sentía por haber permitido que un idiota le pusiera la mano encima, reconocer que extrañaba a su madre; aquella insensible mujer que la abandonó. No. No lo habló antes con su querida amiga "La señora Harrison", mucho menos lo haría con él.

- ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó un garzón de ojos rasgados con un extraño acento asiático llamando la atención de la chica que permanecía viendo a Edward.

- Quiero cambiar el jugo de naranjas por una Coca cola, por favor – pidió rompiendo el contacto visual para dirigirse al joven quien llevaba un ridículo y exageradamente apretado corbatín.

- ¡Ok! – exclamó el garzón de forma cantarina, girando sobre sus talones para alejarse de su mesa y Bella tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa al compararlo con el sonido que hacen los timbres.

- Eso es infantil – bufó Edward acercándose a ella por sobre la mesa. – No es por imponerte nada, simplemente te he recomendado el jugo porque en verdad te ves pálida. La vitamina C es mucho mejor para ti que una Coca cola.

- Me da igual – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No me gusta la naranja, es acida y me produce escalofríos.

- Como los que tu me produces a mi – pensó Edward sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando un tanto exasperado.

Había tenido un montón de chicas en su vida, pero ninguna con el carácter suficiente de llevarle la contra. Por lo mismo se sentía encantado de disfrutar de aquella experiencia nueva, comer con alguien de igual a igual. Por lo menos en cuanto a manera de ser se percató mientras la veía.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nada – negó Edward sonriendo por su comentario. Estaba seguro que solo lo había pensado, pero no era la primera vez que las palabras se le escapaban de la boca. – Solo quería disculparme contigo. Si te dije algo que te ofendió, lo siento.

Era la segunda vez en la noche que le ofrecía disculpas por distintas circunstancias. Se había disculpado más veces con una sola persona de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. De seguir así pronto se convertiría en Emmet – reflexionó recordando a su amigo y a su novia. Esa última palabra produjo una extraña sensación en su estomago, luego de Anna nunca imaginó sentir aquellas mariposas y se sintió asustado de inmediato. Enderezó su postura y carraspeó aflojando su corbata justo antes de llenar su copa con agua y darle un largo pero educado sorbo, arrepintiéndose inmediato de no haber aceptado el whisky que siempre le ofrecían por parte de la casa.

- No vuelvas a imponerme nada fuera del trabajo. Lo que coma o deje de comer es problema mío. Si quiero una gaseosa la voy a tomar.

- Por supuesto – contestó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y sin detener la vista en ella.

En efecto, no volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella durante todo el resto de la velada, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Bella y aunque se sintió avergonzada creyendo que él se había molestado por la manera altanera de hablarle no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Ambos simplemente se concentraron en comer y mirar los adornos de la mesa.

- ¿Solo eso piensas comer? – preguntó Edward casi sin darse cuenta que volvía a entrometerse, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como Bella dejaba los cubiertos sobre su plato sin haber ingerido prácticamente nada.

- Apenas si puedo respirar en este vestido – explicó ella inhalando hondo para demostrarle que aquello era cierto – ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder comer?

- Entonces vámonos.

- Pero tú no has alcanzado a terminar – repuso rápidamente ella al ver que su acompañante estaba llamando al garzón.

- No tengo hambre, solo comí para acompañarte – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que extendía un cheque para cancelar la cuenta.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron pausadamente hacía la salida del restaurante. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Edward agarró firmemente a Bella del brazo y la obligó a detenerse abruptamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ceñuda viéndolo de reojo.

Su rostro se encontraba tenso y su vista se mantenía en un punto fijo el cual Bella no tardó en buscar.

Un lujoso descapotable negro acababa de estacionarse a unos cuantos metros de ellos. De este descendió un hombre joven y a la distancia se apreciaba claramente que era bastante guapo. El hombre rodeó el coche para abrir la puerta de su acompañante y la ayudó a descender del coche tendiéndole su mano. Para la sorpresa de Bella y el nerviosismo de Edward la chica era Anna. Está agarró el brazo del joven y con su mano libre le acarició cariñosamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban ambos sin moverse aún.

- ¿Piensas abrirles la puerta o algo por el estilo? – inquirió Bella dándole un codazo a Edward en las costillas para que despertara.

- Saldremos por la puerta de atrás – anunció él de pronto girando rápidamente y dejando caer su mano que aún presionaba el brazo de la chica para tomar esta vez la mano de ella.

Sin reprochar ni preguntar nada Bella caminó detrás de él. Después de ver su reacción en el lanzamiento horas antes y notar la tensión de su rostro, comprendía a la perfección que algo extraño había entre ellos.

Caminaron por entre las mesas del lujoso lugar y a escondidas entraron a un pasillo por donde solo el personal estaba autorizado a estar. Este daba a la puerta trasera con salida a un callejón en donde se suponía que tiraban la basura.

Solo un hombre se encontraba en el lugar, vestía un delantal blanco aunque bastante sucio y se encontraba de perfil a ellos, ni siquiera los miró ya que se encontraba demasiado concentrado en tirar los restos de comida dentro del gran contenedor, la luz oscura del farol iluminó su rostro cuando este secó el sudor de su frente y Bella se sintió paralizada.

- No puedo salir por aquí – gimió sintiendo un ardor invadir su garganta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Edward viendo la congoja apoderándose del rostro de ella.

- No voy a salir por ahí – murmuró casi al borde de la histeria.

Bella no había experimentado el miedo desde su infancia, una sensación vergonzosa que le habían quitado a golpes. Había conocido el odio y la amargura, pero el miedo ya no ejercía poder alguno sobre ella. Por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que le vio.

Su padrastro había envejecido considerablemente, parecía haber adelgazado y aquel rostro amenazante de sus pesadillas le pareció insignificante y sin poder, pero aún así solo pudo sentirse aterrada.

- ¡Sácame de este lugar ahora mismo!– pidió suplicante escondiéndose tras la espalda de Edward y temblando violentamente – ¡Por favor!

Sin dudarlo ni un momento él retrocedió los pasos avanzados y cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella y alcanzando a Bella para aferrarla contra su pecho y brindarle de esa forma consuelo. Nunca había visto el pánico de una manera tan física en una persona, casi podía sentir lo que ella a través de sus reacciones.

- Cálmate – susurró con su boca pegada al cabello castaño de la chica, acarició tiernamente su cabeza y siseó unos segundos para confortarla. – Tenemos que hallar la manera de salir de aquí – anunció pensativo mirando a su alrededor.

No podían volver al salón pues ahí se encontraba Anna y él cobardemente no quería volver a encontrársela y tampoco podían hacerlo por la puerta trasera pues el pasado de Bella la aguardaba de alguna manera personificado en el dueño de sus pesadillas.

- Ven, vamos – anunció Edward luego de meditar cual sería el mejor lugar para esconderse y llegar a la conclusión que no existía alguno.

A paso firme caminó sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Bella y volvió al salón. Definitivamente encontrarse a Anna no era peor que lo que aguardaba a Bella fuera del local y eso lo sabia solo con ver el rostro pálido de ella. Su cabeza estaba inundada en cuestionamientos no formulados, claramente no era el momento de interrogarla, pero aún así no podía evitar preguntarse la razón de ese pánico desmedido.

- ¡Edward! – exclamó Anna apenas lo vio asomar la cabeza por el salón. Agitó su mano coquetamente, ignorando por completo a su acompañante. Al de ella y la de él y muy poco disimuladamente acomodó el escote de su vestido para llamar aún más la atención.

- Sigue caminando – ordenó Edward entre dientes, sin mirar a Anna.

Una de sus manos apretaba fuerte la de Bella y la otra tomó una de las relucientes y obviamente carísimas botellas de licor que adornaban la estancia. La escondió disimuladamente en un costado y apresuradamente salió del lugar.

Prácticamente corriendo abrió la puerta del lado de Bella y luego de que ella se hubiera acomodado bordeó el carro y se metió en su lugar justo en el momento que Anna salía humillada por la puerta llamándolo insistentemente de manera malcriada.

Dejó a un lado la botella de _Jhonny Walker __Blue __Label_, la cualaún siquiera se había detenido a ver y aceleró para salir de aquel lugar.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió Bella tomando la botella y leyendo la etiqueta en voz alta.

- ¿Blue Label? – repitió Edward esbozando una sonrisa. – ¡La suerte al fin me sonríe esta noche!

- ¿La robaste?

- ¿Sabes cuanto me costó la cena que _no_ comimos esta noche? Ellos son quienes me han robado a mí.

- En verdad robaste – murmuró Bella espantada al ver que su jefe no manifestaba ni la mas minima cuota de vergüenza ante tal acto.

- Estoy bromeando – rió Edward al mirar la cara de ella de reojo. – La cancelé junto con la cena, solo que no tuve tiempo de sacarla antes. Además había encargado algo de comer para que pudieras llevar a tu casa, pero luego de nuestra escapada no la recogí.

- Oh – musitó ella mordiendo su lengua para no decir alguna estupidez nuevamente. Acababa de tratar a su jefe de ladrón

¿En que estabas pensando? – se cuestionó expulsando el aire por su boca. Él claramente no necesita robarse un estúpido licor siendo dueño de una exitosa empresa.

- Esta ha sido una noche muy larga – comentó Edward aclarando su garganta - ¿Por qué no te llevo a tu casa y antes que se caiga a pedazos me das un vaso y unas cobijas?

- ¿Perdón?

- Eso. No tengo deseos de conducir toda la noche ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? ¿O prefieres quedarte en la mía?

* * *

_**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras =)**_

_**chicas siento la tardanza, por lo general siempre actualizo los dias martes, pero he tenido muchas cosas, harto trabajo y buenas noticias que celebrar...en fin...solo pedirles disculpas por la tardanza ^^**_

_**Nos leemos el martes...**_

_**muá!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

_

* * *

_

.

_._

_- Esta ha sido una noche muy larga – comentó Edward aclarando su garganta - ¿Por qué no te llevo a tu casa y antes que se caiga a pedazos me das un vaso y unas cobijas?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Eso. No tengo deseos de conducir toda la noche ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? ¿O prefieres quedarte en la mía?_

_._

_.  
_

Bella miró atónita el rostro de Edward buscando en él algún indicio de broma o demencia, pero no halló ni lo uno ni lo otro. Su gesto serio e impávido solo reflejaba cansancio y comprendió que se lo estaba preguntando – ordenando – en verdad.

Barajó los distintos escenarios antes de decidir que lo mejor seria quedarse en su casa, en ella por lo menos tendría la protección de su querida señora Harrison y aunque su jefe no parecía ser del tipo de hombre que necesitara con urgencia seducir a una jovencita, no estaba de más intentar mantener la distancia correcta.

- Si no temes dormir en mi casa… – murmuró relajando sus hombros y acomodando su espalda contra el cómodo asiento de cuero, para dar a entender su decisión.

Sin decir ni una palabra más y enfrascados cada uno en sus amargas vivencias pasadas, recorrieron la carretera para llegar a casa de Isabella. La noche se había dejado caer con toda su negrura, y el cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto por una espesa capa de bruma, la cuál no tardó en disiparse para dar paso a los nubarrones cargados de lluvia. Por suerte Edward tenía experiencia suficiente conduciendo en climas extremos luego de vivir una larga temporada en Fairbanks, Alaska. Siendo nieto del rector de la UAF, debió postergar su pasión por el arte y el diseño para dedicarse al legado que le impusieron desde que nació dando cátedras sobre ciencia y encabezando algunas de las investigaciones que debido al precario estado de salud no le permitían continuar a su abuelo.

El pedregoso camino anunciaba que se encontraban cercanos a llegar, el chico observó a Bella de reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla cabecear de sueño en reiteradas ocasiones, para luego volver a enderezarse y tallar sus ojos con fuerza.

La pobre estaba exhausta, pero más que eso, la calidez del interior del coche sumado a la suave y melodiosa música de la radio, parecían arrullarla con ternura.

- Llegamos – anunció Edward estacionando a solo unos metros de la casa de Bella.

Descendieron tal como lo habían hecho durante todo el trayecto – en silencio – y antes de llegar al pórtico Edward le entregó la botella y se devolvió corriendo hasta el auto y abrió el maletero.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras esperaba para ver con que locura la sorprendería ahora su nuevo jefe. No entendía que estaba pasando pero cuando vio a Edward aparecer con un casco de seguridad de color amarillo domando sus rebeldes cabellos, no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Traías un casco en la maleta? – preguntó incrédula sin parar de carcajearse.

Su sentido común que por algún motivo se encontraba gozando al igual que ella de la cara del joven, no tardó en advertirle que quizás todo este tiempo el sabía que entraría en su casa.

- Precaución – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un golpecito con su puño a su cabeza.

- Gallina.

Entraron en la demacrada casa la cual para sorpresa de Edward no estaba ni de asomo por desplomarse y muy por el contrario era firme y bien decorada en su interior. Tenía el toque típico de las abuelas, con marcos de fotos antiguas decorando el vestíbulo y jarrones con flores de distintos colores, en los que primaban los tonos calidos. El piso estaba provisto de una mullida alfombra borgoña con aplicaciones marrones, que iba a juego con las cortinas y contrarrestaba con el suave crema de las paredes.

- Esto es muy distinto a lo que imagine en un principio – comentó él observando maravillado los detalles de los junquillos de madera que parecían tallados a mano – Creo que esto ya no será necesario – agregó quitándose el casco. – ¿Por qué es tan diferente por fuera?

- Bromeas – bufó Bella como si se tratara de algo obvio – Aquí vivimos dos mujeres solas, no queremos llamar la atención con una fachada ostentosa.

- ¿Llamar la atención? ¿De quien? ¿De los mapaches o de los osos? – se burló haciendo referencia a que ni siquiera había un camino definido fuera de la casa y que todo se encontraba exageradamente rodeado de árboles y tierra. – Aunque pensándolo bien, puede que Jason se encuentre deambulando por ahí afuera, con su sierra eléctrica ¿tienes algún arma para enfrentarlo en caso que decida atacar?

- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso – masculló entre dientes – La única arma que tengo en este lugar es la señora Harrison.

- ¿Acaso es una especie de señor Miyagi? ¿Experta en Kung fu?

- No, pero tiene un bastón de madera que suele usar como mástil.

- Eso suena aterrador – sonrió burlón.

- Acércate a ella y te usara de bandera – amenazó Bella viéndolo realmente divertida.

En realidad la señora Harrison era una persona dulce y adorable, pero tenía más carácter y valor que cualquier persona que ella hubiese conocido antes.

- No quiero imaginar donde se supone que pondrá ese bastón – agregó Edward sumándose a la risa de Bella.

Ella quiso responderle algo ingenioso pero antes de poder abrir la boca la voz de la señora Harrison retumbó en toda la casa.

- ¡Bella! – gritó desde su cuarto golpeando el suelo con su bastón de madera – ¿Eres tú?

- Si, voy en un minuto – contestó acercándose a las escaleras que colindaban con la sala para que ella pudiera oírla mejor.

Edward frunció el ceño profundamente y observó a Bella quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza y rodar los ojos antes de explicarle que aquella adorable mujer era la dueña de la casa y con quien vivía.

- Espérame aquí – habló Bella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para que no le quedara duda a su jefe de que en su casa mandaba ella. – Ahí tienes vasos – le indicó el pequeño bar provisto de diferentes copas y vasos de cristal, mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la dejaba sobre el sofá. – Vuelvo enseguida.

- ¿Quieres un vaso? – preguntó Edward antes de que ella saliera del salón levantando la botella.

- Seco y doble.

- Pensé que no bebías.

- No es para mi – repuso antes de voltear sobre sus talones y caminar hacía las escaleras para subir al segundo nivel donde se encontraba su querida y senil amiga.

Entró en el dormitorio luego de golpear levemente la puerta para anunciar que ya se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Bella querida!– exclamó extendiendo una sonrisa cariñosa al verla entrar – Pensaba que llegarías más temprano, ¿Qué tal tu fiesta?

- No era fiesta, era trabajo.

- Trabajo, fiesta…en mis tiempos les llamaban…este…no recuerdo pero son todos lo mismo.

La chica sacudió su cabeza con indulgencia antes de acercarse a la cama de la anciana para sentarse a su lado y tomarle las manos.

- Quería avisarle que no he venido sola.

- ¿Ah no?

- No piense mal. Es mi jefe Edward Cullen.

- ¡Oh por dios! Y yo aquí en estas fachas niña. Acércame el espejo ¿es guapo?

Bella sonrió ante la picardía de su querida anciana. Se levantó de la cama y fue al tocador por un peine y el espejo para ayudarle a arreglarse un poco el cabello.

- Nada más un poco de labial y estaré lista – anunció delineando sus labios con un suave tono rosa que guardaba solo para ocasiones especiales. – ¡Maravillosa! – exclamó juntando sus labios y lanzando un beso al espejo antes de dejarlo sobre su velador – Has pasar al galán.

Bella bajo al primer nivel y caminó hacía la sala para buscar a Edward quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los antiguos sillones, agitaba los hielos de su vaso completamente abstraído en el tono ámbar del licor.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – murmuró desde la mampara sin dejar de verlo.

Hasta ahora no le había agradecido el no haberle preguntado nada acerca de sus cicatrices ni mucho menos haberla ayudado en el restaurante y si bien esperaba que antes de hablar de aquello hubiese pasado un tiempo prudente – de preferencia unas cuantas décadas – sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

- Pensaba en que las apariencias engañan – contestó Edward volteando la cabeza hacía donde se encontraba ella para verla.

- Y recién hasta hoy te das cuenta.

- Más bien hasta hoy no lo había entendido.

- Supongo que hablas de la casa.

- Averiguar eso tiene otro precio – dijo sin darse cuenta del trasfondo que podía conllevar aquella frase. Carraspeó su garganta en cuanto se percato del sonrojo de Bella y volvió a concentrar sus ojos en el vaso – Me debes un dólar – agregó frunciendo el ceño.

- Descuéntamelo de mi sueldo. Por cierto ¿de donde sacaste esos hielos?

- Había algunos ahí dentro – respondió señalando con su cabeza la esquina donde se encontraba una pequeña nevera blanca. – Me costó un poco encontrarlos debajo de toda esa carne congelada que guardas ahí. Espero que no te moleste.

- No. No me molesta.

- ¿Todo bien allá arriba?

- Si. ¿Me esperas un segundo? – preguntó Bella casi como una orden. Buscó el vaso de whisky que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa de centro y luego de verlo asentir volvió a ver a la señora Harrison.

No tardó nada, ya que como era de esperar se encontraba dormida. Parecía ser una especie de reloj programado para dormirse a la hora que ella ya estaba en casa y despertarse para cuando tenía que salir. Eso si, antes de volver a la sala a acompañar a Edward, caminó hacía su dormitorio y se quitó el ajustado vestido reemplazándolo por un cómodo pantalón de chándal negro y un sweater gris holgado. Quitó las orquillas que sujetaban su cabello deleitándose con la sensación de libertad y comodidad que le brindaba llevar el pelo suelto y la ropa casual. Tomó el vaso de whisky de la señora Harrison y volvió al primer nivel. _Otro día podría presentarle al galán_.

Edward la esperaba en el salón sintiéndose extrañamente añoroso de su compañía. Sabía que aquella chica era especial y que le gustaba por su carácter y belleza, pero había algo más en ella que le atraía. De todos modos tenía claro que entre ellos no pasaría nada, se negaba a contaminar a una persona buena con su forma vida, él no serviría para ella, con sus reproches y celos, no. Eso no.

Bella entró al salón y se sentó a lo turco sobre el sillón vacío en frente de Edward, atrajo uno de los cojines y coloco sus brazos sobre él observando el vaso.

- Menuda noche – comentó Edward sacudiendo su cabeza. – Te queda bien esa ropa, se te ve más cómoda.

- Lo estoy – admitió Bella – No es que me moleste arreglarme y todo eso, pero prefiero la comodidad de la ropa elasticada. O por lo menos la de aquellas prendas que te permiten respirar.

- ¿Vas a beber?

- Solo un poco – contestó antes de humedecer solo sus labios con el licor – No acostumbro hacerlo nunca – confesó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa mientras sentía como la lengua le quemaba – Pero creo que esta noche lo amerita.

Edward la quedó viendo durante unos eternos segundos en los que no pudo evitar sentirse bien de estar acompañado de aquella guapa castaña. Era la primera vez que no importaba pasar la noche en vela solo por conversar y conocer más a aquella joven, sin necesidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuese conocerse.

A Bella la atención le molestaba, sin saberlo ambos de distintas maneras eran muy parecidos, a ninguno le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás ni que se entrometieran en sus vidas, pero a diferencia de Edward, Bella nunca tuvo que soportar miradas curiosas, ni personas interesadas.

- Escúpelo – musitó la chica haciendo un gesto incitante con sus cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?

- Ya me debes un dólar de tu sueldo, ¿acaso quieres recibir una tarjeta de gracias a fin de mes?

- Sé que quieres saber algo. Solo dímelo. A cambio yo te haré una pregunta y deberás responderla.

- Esta bien – aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces – ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices que tienes en la espalda? – preguntó el chico olvidándose de su pro mesa de evitar la curiosidad. No podía obviarlo, sencillamente tenía que saber qué era lo que le había pasado.

La joven se miró de manera automática ante el temor de tener la piel des cubierta. Sin embargo, confirmó que el sweater estaba cubriendo perfectamente su piel.

- Las observé cuando te desmayaste en el hotel – explicó Edward – Si no quieres contarme no hay problema. No te estoy hablando como jefe, solo quiero conversar un poco.

- Hace años atrás atravesé un ventanal.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya contesté tu pregunta. Ahora es mi turno. ¿Por qué escapabas de Anna?

Edward inmediatamente se sintió congelado. Se recriminó mentalmente el no haber sido más inteligente y haberle preguntado por el tipo del restaurante, pero ya había dejado pasar su oportunidad.

- Ella fue mi prometida y no terminamos muy bien que digamos.

- ¿No?

- Yo también contesté a tu pregunta.

- Pero eso es algo demasiado ambiguo. ¡Ah! – gimió frustrada. Quería saber más, pero ella también había desaprovechado su oportunidad.

- ¡Otra ronda! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar a reír. Existía un magnetismo sumado a una antipatía que los volvía personas completamente honestas y confiables.

- ¿Qué tal si mejor solo dejamos que la conversación fluya? – propuso Edward a lo que Bella asintió gustosa.

- Mientras fluya hacia tu vida y no hacia la mía – murmuró elevando ambas cejas y soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Oh vamos! No puede ser peor que la mía. – profirió Edward soltando una amarga carcajada.

Bella miró sus ojos amargos y fríos, y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Quieres que traiga una balanza? – inquirió ella con ironía.

- Hay una sensación de reto estimulante en una persona que es capaz de hablar con la soltura que tú lo haces siendo solo una empleada. Pareciera que olvidas que sigo siendo tu jefe.

- Mi casa, mis reglas – replicó ella alcanzando el vaso y dándole ahora un sorbo un poco más largo que el anterior, su intención estaba lejos de emborracharse con aquel joven, pero si necesitaba de manera urgente relajarse luego de haber visto a su padrastro – Además el horario de trabajo terminó y a menos que quieras pagarme horas extras seguiré hablándote como si fueras cualquier otra persona. ¿Supongo que estas acostumbrado a que todo el mundo, en especial las mujeres te escuchen con atención y devoción?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque eres – Bella guardó silencio y se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué soy? ¿Interesante? ¿Inteligente? ¿Insoportablemente guapo y sensual?

- Humilde sobre todo – bufó con sarcasmo, cortando tajantemente la lista de atributos de su jefe.

Sin dudas era todo eso y más, pero ella no era una mujer que se dejara obnubilar por rostros bonitos. A ella le atraían las personas amables, aquellas como su querida compañera de casa, para caras bonitas existían las revistas de moda.

- La humildad esta sobrevalorada en estos días. ¿Por qué no puedo presumir sobre mis logros? Nadie me ha ayudado nunca y la empresa la construí a costa de mi propio esfuerzo.

- ¿Pero tu familia no es millonaria?

- Tú lo has dicho, mi familia. Yo lo he conseguido todo solo. Mi abuelo era rector de la Universidad de Alaska y cuando terminé la escuela estuve obligado a irme a vivir con él a Fairbanks para trabajar en sus investigaciones y también para hacerme cargo de una de las empresas petrolíferas de la familia de mi madre.

Edward narró con amargura y tristeza uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. El día que el idealismo había muerto en él luego de comprender que le sería imposible seguir la trayectoria profesional que había elegido. Según pasó el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una persona más dura, más fría y más implacable. Y después de que Anna lo abandonara por renunciar a su patrimonio para dedicarse a una de las disciplinas que lograba llenar el vacío de su vida, terminó por transformarse en un hombre desconfiado y solitario. Aprovechó su brillante intelecto y su agudo instinto para construir un enorme imperio empresarial sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie. Por supuesto que el no necesitaba ser humilde.

Bella escuchó con atención y sin interrumpir en ningún momento el relato de su vida. Después de todo, la cuna de oro de Edward tenía patas de fierro igual que la de ella.

* * *

_**Me retracé pero ya estoy aqui!**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a todas esas niñas que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario... **_

_***los enanos en mi cabeza están bailando conga con falda escocesa*  
**_

_**Nora Bells, no te preocupes corazon que a mi los cliches no me resultan...jajajaja... y entiendo muy bien a que te refieres, pero hasta ahora mi imaginacion parece ir hacia cualquier lugar menos el dormitorio xD! (Además que no soy muy partidaria de las historias de te veo, lo hacemos, tenemos un bebe y somos felices ¬¬)**_

_**Emmm...nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas por su reviews y favoritos =)  
**_

_**Besos!**_

_**muá!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

_

* * *

_

.

.

_Edward narró con amargura y tristeza uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. El día que el idealismo había muerto en él luego de comprender que le sería imposible seguir la trayectoria profesional que había elegido. Según pasó el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una persona más dura, más fría y más implacable. Y después de que Anna lo abandonara por renunciar a su patrimonio para dedicarse a una de las disciplinas que lograba llenar el vacío de su vida, terminó por transformarse en un hombre desconfiado y solitario. Aprovechó su brillante intelecto y su agudo instinto para construir un enorme imperio empresarial sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie. Por supuesto que el no necesitaba ser humilde._

_Bella escuchó con atención y sin interrumpir en ningún momento el relato de su vida. Después de todo, la cuna de oro de Edward tenía patas de fierro igual que la de ella._

_._

_.  
_

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que aquella empresa de la cual formaba parte, era un imperio creado por un solo hombre. Edward se encargó de plantar y regar la semilla con todo su esfuerzo para conseguir aquellos frutos y Bella no pudo hacer más que admirarlo y despreciar a Anna por no haberlo apoyado, sin duda alguna ella era una cazafortunas y encima con mal ojo, pues ni siquiera había sido capaz de pronosticar que aquel hombre sudaba éxito.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Edward interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Nada – mintió esbozando una sonrisa encandiladora.

Por lo general ella era una excelente mentirosa y sabía desviar perfectamente las conversaciones cuando estas se volvían incomodas para ella, pero esta vez estaba sin palabras.

- No mientas. Sé que estas pensando en algo. ¿Qué es?

- Pensaba en Anna – confesó apretando el cojín contra su estomago, sin detener la vista en él - ¿Puedo ser completamente honesta?

- No esperaría menos de ti – contestó él con total sinceridad, mientras jugaba a hacer rodar los hielos dentro de su vaso de whisky.

- Pensaba en que era una cazafortunas con muy mal ojo – opinó encogiéndose de hombros de manera infantil. Solo le faltó sacar la lengua como hacía de niña cada vez que tenía alguna mala opinión de alguien.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada comprendiendo de inmediato a que se refería con eso.

- Aunque suene extraño, creo que esta vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo – dijo asintiendo levemente luego de sorber un largo trago de su whisky.

- Si yo hubiese sido ella…

- Nunca te compares con una persona como ella – espetó Edward con dureza – Víbora con piel de ángel.

- Nunca había oído esa expresión.

- Eso es ella para mí. ¿Puedes creer que estábamos comprometidos para casarnos y dos semanas antes de que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, me dejó para irse con un hombre mayor? – la expresión de Edward decayó un segundo tras recordar la vergüenza de ser plantado teniendo todo listo. Recordando el esfuerzo que le tomó pagar una boda llena de lujos, unos que en aquel momento de su vida no podía darse, pero que por ella fue capaz de pagar – Al poco tiempo enviudó y heredó todo lo del pobre viejo. En fin, esa es toda mi historia.

- Apuesto a que hay mucho más que eso – comentó Bella enarcando una de sus perfiladas cejas.

Se negaba a creer que la vida de aquel millonario fuera solo eso, dinero. Además de su triste historia de desamor en el pasado, a ella le interesaba saber como había comenzado su empresa, si tenía hermanos, su vida en la universidad. Quería conocer cada detalle de la vida de ese hombre.

- No creo que te interese oír mis aventuras sexuales, ¿o si?

Quizás no cada detalle – se rectificó mentalmente.

- Supongo que prefiero eso a hablar de mi vida – bufó sin pensar. El alcohol, solía tener en ella un efecto anestésico. Parecía fácil hablar de su vida anterior cuando bebía, pues su lengua tendía a mandarse sola, y el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca no existía en aquel momento.

El problema radicaba en que al exponer su pasado a un extraño, era confiar demasiado en él y Edward era su jefe, no su amigo. Él podía confiar en ella, después de todo, su historia era digna de ser contada, pero la niñez de Bella distaba demasiado de eso. No era una historia inspiradora para ella.

- Señorita Isabella Swan – comenzó de pronto el joven de cabello broncíneo aclarando su garganta, y hablando de manera solemne – Si usted no quiere hablar de su vida privada, no lo haga. Después de todo me a gustado mucho desahogarme contigo, por lo general las mujeres no son tan buenas conversadoras como tu.

- Eso es por que no hablo demasiado.

- Y eso es justamente lo que más me gusta de ti – replicó él, guiñándole un ojo.

La chica no pudo hacer más que reír ante el comentario. Él no le exigía saber nada, aún después de haber confiado en ella y eso, fue justamente, lo que la instó a seguir.

- Mi padre falleció cuando yo aún era muy pequeña, así que no lo recuerdo para nada y aunque suene triste no lo extraño.

- No suena triste, suena lógico. Sea como sea, no puedes extrañar a alguien que no conoces – dijo Edward descartando de plano que el hombre del restaurante hubiese sido su padre, pues estaba muerto. ¿Quizás era algún exnovio? Pero era demasiado mayor para ella. Aunque basándose en su historia con Anna no podía descartar esa hipótesis a la primera.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No la conociste?

- Creo que no.

Edward comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, todo ese tira y afloja, solo para recibir uno que otro monosílabo, que al contrario de dejarlo satisfecho, no hacía más que sembrar aún mas dudas y ganas de saber que era de la historia de esa chica.

- Sé que esto sonara extraño, pero podrías por favor contarme un poco más de ti y de tu vida. Sé que te dije que no te obligaría a hacerlo, pero me interesa.

- ¿Acabas de decir por favor? – inquirió ella elevando ambas cejas sorprendida.

Edward frunció el ceño extrañado y dejó su vaso – vacío – sobre la mesa.

- Suelo hacerlo.

- Dilo nuevamente.

- Por favor – repitió él, sintiéndose ridículo.

-Eres el único hombre que conozco que dice la palabra _por favor_ como si fuera una orden -comentó Bella con una carcajada a la que Edward no tardó en unirse.

Era una completa estupidez, pero a ambos parecía causarles una gracia desmedida. Quizás era el nerviosismo de revelarse cosas en extremo íntimas, talvez el whisky ejercía efecto demasiado rápido, o pudo haber sido solo el disfrutar estar con otra persona, lo que sea los hacía sentir a gusto.

- Edward, lo siento. Confiaste en mi y te aseguro que de mi boca nunca saldrá una palabra de esto, pero mi vida no es interesante, emocionante o algo por el estilo. Viví con mi madre y mi padrastro, luego mi mamá me dejó por trabajo – mintió sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estomago, el mismo que se formaba cada vez que narraba su vida, o lo políticamente correcto de ella. Repitió tantas veces la misma historia, como un cuento, que ya casi olvidaba que parte era real y cual fantasía, aunque tenía claro que lo lindo no era cierto.

- ¿A que edad? – la interrumpió Edward, observando atentamente como la desarticulaba. Algo no encajaba en la manera mecánica de ella al hablar. Era la misma forma que usaba él al hablar de si mismo.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿A que edad te dejó para irse a trabajar?

- Ah, este…cuando yo tenía diez. Luego seguí viviendo con mi padrastro…- continuó, pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

- ¿Y trabajar en qué? Eras bastante pequeña aún, ¿se fue lejos?, ¿la veías frecuentemente o no? ¿Y que es de ella ahora?

- Edward, para. No puedo decir ni dos palabras sin que me interrumpas.

- Me estás mintiendo – sentenció el chico haciendo una mueca desdeñosa, indiferente. En parte, para ocultar su desilusión – Si no quieres hablarme de ti no lo hagas, pero no me engañes. No es necesario.

- Me siento en confianza hablando contigo, pero mi vida no ha sido nunca algo de lo que me guste conversar. Mis problemas siempre fueron un poco más duros que solo renunciar a una herencia.

- Nunca menosprecies el dolor de otro. Puede que parezca una nimiedad, o algo demasiado superficial pero tú no sabes lo que fueron esos años para mí.

- No me refería a eso – repuso Bella de inmediato – Lo que quería decir es que tu puedes hablar de ello y sentirte orgulloso de tus logros, como ser el dueño de la mejor empresa de diseño. Por el contrario, mi vida, no es algo que me enorgullezca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso fuiste delincuente en tu pasado?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? No tienes porque avergonzarte. ¿Eras pobre? ¿Y qué?

- ¡No se trata de ser pobre! No es lindo contarle a alguien a quien no conoces que fui abandonada a esa edad por mi madre. Me da vergüenza. Ser rechazada por tu madre es…no se como explicarlo – la voz de la chica se fue apagando a medida que hablaba. Y él, por el contrario de sentirse satisfecho por sonsacarle la verdad sin mayor esfuerzo, se sintió apenado con ella. Esperaba que la omisión de su historia se tratara solo de algo superficial, no era su intención causarle o recordarle algún dolor de su infancia.

- Lo siento – murmuró con pesar.

- ¿Por qué? No tienes culpa de lo que ella hizo, no te disculpes – masculló Bella con los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente unos gotas sobre el vidrio de la mesa.

Revivir su pasado más que dolerle, en realidad la avergonzaba. La asqueaba recordar todas las cosas que hizo cada vez que tuvo alguna amiga o amigo, solo para llamar su atención. Cuando no tienes a tus padres, es normal confundir el cariño con la lastima y ella no quería sentir nunca más en su vida eso. Por eso no hablaba de ella.

- Creo que es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – musitó él observando la hora en su reloj, para desviar el tema.

Cuando fuera el momento, ella confiaría en él. Por ahora, tendría que sobrevivir a la intriga, no quería seguir metiendo la pata preguntándole quien era el hombre del restaurante.

- ¿Mañana?

- Ajá. Saldremos por la mañana a la empresa y te presentare a tu equipo de trabajo. Tienes que ponerte al corriente de todo, aprender a usar las plataformas de la empresa y familiarizarte con el personal y con tus demás jefes.

- ¿Hay otros? ¿Cómo tu?

- No tan apuestos ni simpáticos, pero si – bromeó Edward, logrando que ella rodara sus ojos y esbozara una sonrisa – Tenemos una jerarquía bastante marcada en la empresa. Aunque por ahora, te quiero solo para mí.

Aquella confesión hizo que los vellos de la nuca de ella se erizaran. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sintió ruborizarse inmediatamente.

- Te has sonrojado – exclamó Edward satisfecho.

- No es cierto – repuso Bella sintiéndose descubierta y alzando ligeramente la barbilla de manera desafiante – Es solo que estoy… algo… bronceada… – comentó vacilante, al tiempo que se reñía mentalmente por no ser capaz de hilar una mentira convincente.

Comenzaba a pensar que su sentido común no se llevaba bien con ese hombre, pues cada vez que estaba con él, parecía marcharse y abandonarla por completo.

- ¿Por la lluvia? – acució el chico enarcando una ceja.

- Presumido – bufó ella por lo bajo. Tomó el cojín que aún descansaba bajo sus brazos y se lo lanzó.

Edward lo esquivó sin problemas, pero gracias a ello, fue a parar a la vidriera llena de copas que se encontraba detrás de él, haciendo que la primera fila de copas de cristal, cayera al piso, haciendo un estrepitoso sonido al caer.

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió durante unos segundos eternos, en los que nadie dijo nada. Bella abría la boca una y otra vez para decir algo, pero al pensarlo mejor, se quedaba callada. Y Edward, bueno el solo hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

- Oh. Santa. Mierda – exclamó Bella tras salir del shock, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo sus ojos como platos. La colección de cristalería de la señora Harrison era uno de sus mayores logros y ella acababa de destruirlo – Me va a matar.

- _Ley del karma_ – canturreó Edward, quien hasta ese momento reía sin parar, observó el rostro pálido de la castaña e intentó aguantarse la risa, sin lograrlo.

- Gracias, muy considerado de tu parte. Aunque analizando los hechos, fue tu culpa por esquivarlo.

- Esa es una manera muy conveniente de ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva. Pero en realidad fue tu culpa. Y todo comenzó por tu incapacidad de crear una mentira.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Podrías haber dicho que tu rubor se debía al alcohol. ¿Pero bronceada en invierno? ¿En Forks? Por favor. Estoy pensando seriamente en que trabajes en la oficina y no con los clientes potenciales – murmuró el joven acariciando su mentón, mientras la observaba con ojos estudiosos.

- Tienes razón – señaló ella con brusquedad levantándose de un salto del sofá.

- Suelo tenerla – replicó él, a lo que ella pensó se trataba se sarcasmo, pero luego, al observar más detenidamente su gesto, notó que lo decía de verdad – ¿Aunque en qué la tengo esta vez?

- En que es tarde – dijo ella intentando reprimir el deseo de lanzarle otro cojín por la cabeza – ¿En verdad puedes ser tan presumido?

- ¿Presumido? Honesto diría yo. Bella, yo nunca hablo con nadie de nada que no sea la empresa. Y quienes me conocen en realidad saben que soy una persona honesta y nunca miento. Soy implacable a la hora de los negocios, tanto como lo es un tigre al cazar un crío, y fuera de CGD no tengo vida – confesó mirándola desde el sillón en el que se encontraba – Desde la universidad, esta noche ha sido lo más divertido y emocionante que he hecho en años. Por lo tanto si tu concepto de presunción se basa en mi incapacidad de mentir, debo corregirte…

- Edward…– lo atajó ella enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Si?

- Cállate y ayúdame a limpiar los vidrios rotos – ordenó ella caminando a la cocina para buscar una pala y la escoba.

- No quiero ni imaginar si llegáramos a casarnos – murmuró el chico poniendo sus ojos en blanco y sonriendo ante el pensamiento de verse siendo gobernado por una chica que con suerte pasaba el metro sesenta y parecía ser un fuerza destructiva natural.

Isabella, quien a pesar de ir delante de él por varios metros, fue capaz de oír aquel comentario. Sin comprender porqué sonrió imaginando lo mismo que él. Nunca había siquiera contemplado llegar a casarse alguna vez, y estaba casi segura que nunca lo haría, pero esa noche, en su cama, mientras dormía luego de haber limpiado completamente la sala, ella soñó con ello, soñó con él y por primera vez se proyectó a futuro siendo feliz.

Esa fue la primera noche que su inconciente le daba un respiro.

* * *

_**Ando de pasadita, asi que solo les pido disculpas como por decimo quinta vez por tardar tanto y las adoro!**_

_**Blossom hija de ...AArrrggg, ni siquiera puedo decirtelo porque quiero a tu madre... espera que llegues a mi casa porque te voy a asesinar, jodida bastarda, aun no borras eso que pusiste en tu perfil! y no te hagas, por tonta no te presto el libro...wuaja wuaja! tontorrona, si no te amara como lo hago ya estarias colgada de los calzones afuera del cine en alguna avant premier super famosa!**_

_**Un beso grande a todas :)**_

_**las quiero ^^  
**_

_**muá!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen...obviamente...pero la historia si, así que nada de copias :)_

_**Summary: **Ella desconoce por completo el significado de la palabra amar, su niñez fue solitaria y creó todo su mundo con frialdad. Él es un hombre de negocios a quien traicionaron por dinero y desconfía de todos...hasta que ella se cruza en su vida y lo hace desear con toda su alma enseñarle a reir, a vivir y a amar._

* * *

.

_— No quiero ni imaginar si llegáramos a casarnos —murmuró el chico poniendo sus ojos en blanco y sonriendo ante el pensamiento de verse siendo gobernado por una chica que con suerte pasaba el metro sesenta y parecía ser un fuerza destructiva natural._

_Isabella, quien a pesar de ir delante de él por varios metros, fue capaz de oír aquel comentario. Sin comprender porqué sonrió imaginando lo mismo que él. Nunca había siquiera contemplado llegar a casarse alguna vez, y estaba casi segura que nunca lo haría, pero esa noche, en su cama, mientras dormía luego de haber limpiado completamente la sala, ella soñó con ello, soñó con él y por primera vez se proyectó a futuro siendo feliz._

_Esa fue la primera noche que su inconciente le daba un respiro._

_._

**Te amare**

**Capitulo VII**_  
_

Al despertarse por la mañana, sintió los ojos arder y su cara hinchada. Aún así, fue la mejor noche que tuvo en años. Ni una sola pesadilla arruinando su descanso.

Aunque la cabeza se le estaba partiendo por la mitad.

Restregó sus ojos con molicie y con la manga roída de su viejo pijama, se secó la boca.

— ¡Oh por dios, pasé la noche babeando! —pensó estirando su cuerpo perezosamente.

Lentamente se incorporó y buscó entre sus cosas ropa decente para ir a trabajar. Su única blusa realmente útil y de mangas largas, estaba aún manchada con sangre. Rodó los ojos y se recriminó mentalmente por no haber sido capaz aún de dejarla nuevamente blanca.

— ¿Y qué más iba a hacer? —se respondió a su reto —Como la meta una vez más al agua se convertirá en enagua.

Sabiendo que acababa de comenzar su día de una manera horrorosa, intentó cambiar su mente. Analizó la noche anterior, el recuerdo del hombre de sus pesadillas, materializado antes sus ojos, la ayuda de su jefe y— ¡Santa mierda! —gritó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, al recordar las copas de la señora Harrison.

Observó rápidamente, sobre su velador, el reloj despertador que anunciaba las seis de la madrugada. Con razón le dolía la cabeza, aún no descansaba lo suficiente.

Sin preocuparse de ponerse una bata, o zapatillas, salió disparada a la sala. Tenía que hacer de manera urgente un catastro completo de los daños.

Podría vender algunas de sus cosas, para comprar nuevamente las copas.

—_Claro que si. Puedo vender mi alma al diablo y no me va a alcanzar para pagarlas_ —meditó con ironía.

Si tenía algo de suerte pasaría desapercibido, aunque según ella misma, la única suerte obsesionada con ella era la mala.

Corrió escaleras abajo, y desesperada por el vestíbulo. No fue conciente de sus fachas, hasta que llegó a la sala, en donde se encontraba Edward sentado sobre el amplio sillón. La observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca divertida en la boca.

— ¿Siempre duermes así? —le preguntó, señalándola ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza.

— No, por lo general cierro los ojos —contestó enojada.

Había comenzado su día jodidamente mal, sabía que su aspecto era horroroso, seguramente tenía un hilo de saliva blanco en el mentón, el pelo enmarañado, los ojos hinchados y una deuda que no podría pagar con el trabajo de todo el mes. Y su jefe, se encontraba viéndola fijamente, con ojos risueños, despeinado e irresistiblemente guapo.

— Idiota —pensó ella al tiempo que él le gritaba— Bruja —con los ojos.

— Mala noche —murmuró Edward alzando ambas cejas.

Bella observó a su alrededor. Las mantas ya estaban dobladas, o al menos eso parecían, enrolladas, unas sobre otras, definitivamente él nunca había hecho una cama. En el piso ya no quedaba ni rastro de los cristales y la vidriera estaba completa y totalmente impecable.

— ¿Qué mierda? —gimió observando las copas alineadas perfectamente sobre la vitrina.

— ¿Con esa boca comes? —la riñó el chico frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

— Y muerdo —replicó Bella alzando una ceja y colocando su mano firmemente sobre su cintura—. Fuerte —añadió ante la cara de sorpresa de Edward—. Sobre todo si despierto de malas, así que no me fastidies. ¿Podrías decirme que pasa? No creo haber bebido tanto en la noche y hasta donde recuerdo, esas copas ya no existen.

— Me tomé el trabajo de pegarlas durante la noche.

Isabella rió con ironía imaginando y descartando inmediatamente la imagen mental que la abordó.

— Si y yo anoche me vestí de Mujer Maravilla y tuve una reunión con la Liga de la Justicia.

— Tenía un juego igual en casa —explicó el chico pasando por alto el comentario sarcástico de ella—. La verdad imaginé que eran importantes para ti, así que las mandé a buscar anoche en cuanto subiste a dormir. Las dejaron hace menos de una hora.

— Eso no es posible. Esas copas no existen, son una herencia de la señora Harrison, de familia.

— ¿Están ahí, no?

— Si pero… ¿Cómo?

— Anna me las dio hace años como regalo de Navidad —contestó riñéndose mentalmente por entregar detalles extras. No entendía aún porqué siempre se le iba la lengua cuando estaba con aquella pequeña orgullosa—. No te preocupes, no tienen importancia alguna para mí.

Si claro, y la señora Harrison anda en moto —pensó la castaña.

— Te las pienso pagar.

Edward alzó una ceja y contuvo la sonrisa que tiraba las comisuras de sus labios— Algún día, seguro —dijo restándole importancia—. Por ahora dejémoslo como una compensación por haberte fastidiado. A veces puedo ser un hombre bastante desagradable, lo reconozco. Ahora, ¿tienes café? Siento que la cabeza se me va a partir en dos y aún tenemos un largo día por delante.

Bebieron su café en la cocina y conversaron animadamente. Isabella se sentía realmente conmovida con Edward por su gesto con las copas. Hasta ahora, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella además de la señora Harrison y extrañamente ella lo agradecía. No quería necesitar a las personas, pues el abandono de su madre había calado tan hondo en ella que no era capaz de sobreponerse aún y tenía pánico de querer a quien fuese potencialmente independiente para dejarla sola.

Una vez listos, Bella dejó el desayuno de su amiga, en una bandeja, junto a su cama. Besó su frente con cariño y se despidió acariciando su blanca cabellera.

Giró sobre sus talones y bajó nuevamente las escaleras para salir de la casa, escoltada por su jefe.

Ya acomodados en el automóvil, Bella recobró la compostura y volvió a comportarse como la empleada respetuosa y condescendiente, la cual respetaba y se negaba a tutear a Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa que vas tan rígida? —preguntó Edward observando a la chica de reojo, sonriendo socarronamente— ¿Voy muy rápido?

Isabella reprimió un bostezo y con sus ojos muy abiertos habló—; No. Aunque por cierto, ¿estamos retrasados?

— No, estamos adelantados en la hora, ¿por qué?

La castaña intentó mantenerse calmada y respiró hondo antes de contestar—. No entiendo el deseo de tentar a la muerte a venir por nosotros, si estamos bien en la hora, podría bajar la velocidad.

Edward alzó una ceja y amplió más su sonrisa— ¿Te da miedo?

— ¿Olvidas como nos conocimos? Mi autobús casi chocó con su auto.

— ¿Podrías ponerte de acuerdo? ¿Me tuteas o me tratas de don?

— Lo mismo pienso yo. Te da miedo acercarte a mi casa sin un casco, pero conduces como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Eres completamente inconsecuente!

— ¡_Touché_!

— No me hables en alemán.

— Es francés —replicó el muchacho, girando la cara para verla.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Solo mantén los ojos en la carretera! —gritó la chica riendo por lo absurdo del asunto. Sentía un nudo en el centro de su estomago, y si bien se sentía un tanto aterrada, no podía obviar el hecho de que Edward la hacía sentir a gusto. Sobre todo después de que bajó la velocidad.

— ¿Así está mejor? —preguntó una vez que la aguja del velocímetro descendió considerablemente.

— Mucho mejor.

— Cuando te vi la primera vez me dio la impresión de que eras una mujer más valiente.

— Mi coraje no se mide según el velocímetro de un automóvil. Lo que pasa es que le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi vida.

— ¿Y eso desde cuando? ¿Desde antes o después de atravesar el ventanal?

La chica entrecerró los ojos, intentando parecer lo más amenazante posible, gesto que a Edward no pudo resultarle más que adorable— No te metas en eso —masculló con dientes apretados.

— Eres todo un misterio.

— Si, y tu estas muy lejos de ser Sherlock Holmes, así que no intentes saber sobre mi vida privada.

— Nunca he querido ser un entrometido —se disculpó el chico. Era verdad, no era su intención, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le contara sus cosas y quisiera encajar con él, que la renuencia de ella a hablar de si misma no podía resultarle menos que atrayente.

— Claro que no, parece ser un don nato en ti —bufó ella con sarcasmo—. Mira, lo siento, sé que anoche confiaste en mí y te lo agradezco mucho, al igual que el detalle de las copas. Nadie había sido tan atento conmigo, pero no me gusta hablar de mis cosas.

El chico alzó una ceja y la observó de reojo—. Eres una almeja —comentó divertido, viendo como ella se acomodaba cada vez más en el asiento. Se veía tan cansada que se sintió ligeramente culpable por sacarla tan temprano de su casa.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó ella, frunciendo profundamente el ceño— ¿De verdad acabas de decirme almeja?

— Te pareces a ellas.

— Espero que no sea en el olor.

Edward rió fuertemente antes de volver a hablar—. Sabes porque lo digo —dijo—. Te cierras completamente, te pareces tanto a…

— ¿A quien?

— A mí. Eres el yang de mi ying.

— Eso quiere decir que soy diferente a ti —murmuró Bella, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía exhausta, ya que si bien había logrado dormir varias horas sin ser interrumpida por las pesadillas, su cansancio sicológico no lograba ser apaciguado con nada.

— Claro que si, soy hombre, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó él retóricamente—. Obviamente somos diferentes —añadió, subiendo la calefacción para temperar aún más al interior del auto—. Es solo que es como si encajáramos perfectamente. Creo que vamos a ser una buena dupla de trabajo —continuó, pero para cuando miró a Isabella, ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Como cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su madre se le presentaba en sueños. Volvía a pedirle perdón y la abandonaba antes de que ella despertara, solo que a diferencia de las otras veces en este sueño veía la cara del demonio que tanto daño le causó en su pasado.

Temblando violentamente abrió los ojos y soltó un grito antes de notar que a su lado se encontraba Edward sujetándola por los lados y suplicándole que se calmara.

— No está aquí —susurraba él, una y otra vez, acunándola contra su pecho y acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

Al oír aquello, la chica no tardó demasiado en preguntarse cuanto habría dicho mientras dormía. Por lo general siempre se iba de lengua al dormir, por eso nunca había querido compartir habitación con nadie. Irónicamente, tenía que quedarse dormida en el automóvil de su jefe. De su presumido y muy sexy jefe.

— ¿Cuanto dije? —preguntó ceñuda sin alejarse del joven.

— No mucho, solo le pediste a alguien que se fuera —mintió Edward sintiendo como involuntariamente su mandíbula se tensaba.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Bella había dicho mucho más de lo que él necesitaba oír, acababa de descubrir que aquella chica temblaba en el restaurante por encontrarse con Phil, solo que aún no lograba descubrir quien era ese tipo.

— ¿Dije su nombre? Dime la verdad.

— Phil.

El solo nombre en los labios de Edward sonó aterrador, se negaba a recordarlo, pero el verlo nuevamente había desenterrado viejos temores.

— Era mi padrastro —confesó al fin, sintiendo como si una mochila cayera de su espalda.

— No tienes porque contarme nada.

— No pensaba hacerlo —dijo ella con frialdad. De su boca nunca saldría nada, se negaba rotundamente a hablar más allá de su historia.

Edward se alejó de ella y volvió a tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor, mientras Bella intentaba inútilmente acomodarse, algo le impedía moverse y prontamente notó que era su propio cinturón de seguridad. Ambos se sentían frustrados, y aquella misma sensación envolvió el pequeño espacio que compartían.

Ninguno abrió la boca durante el resto del viaje, estaban incómodos y podía respirarse en el aire aquello que los dos sentían.

Al llegar a la empresa, Edward estacionó en su lugar preferencial. Descendieron del vehiculo y enfrascados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, abordaron el ascensor hasta el piso numero treinta.

Mientras ascendían, Isabella retocaba su peinado, observándose en las paredes de espejo y alisaba nerviosa su blusa. Edward quien la veía de reojo, notó lo perturbada que se veía y en una maniobra bastante poco común en él, pulsó el botón para detener el elevador.

La castaña lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero él habló sin darle tiempo a preguntar—. Tranquilízate, aquí nadie muerde. No fuerte al menos —agregó con una media sonrisa, colocando sus fuertes manos sobre los delgados hombros de la chica.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso y lego volvió a inhalar profundamente.

— Solo relájate, allí dentro no hay nadie peor que yo, ¿vale? —continuó él, masajeando ligeramente el lugar donde se encontraban sus manos. Luego, cuando la notó más serena, volvió a pulsar el botón para continuar el ascenso hasta el piso de la presidencia y antes de que las puertas se abrieran, murmuró— Digamos que has domado a la bestia —sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo para luego salir de ahí, seguido por una obnubilada Isabella.

El piso era amplio, de grandes ventanales que ocupaban al menos tres cuartas partes de los muros color ceniza, y solo tres escritorios de cristales, sostenían unas hermosas Mac. Bella se sintió dentro del paraíso de los diseñadores.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó Alice, apareciendo de pronto por un pasillo, cargada de una pila de carpetas de colores. El mohicano de la noche anterior, se había convertido en una despeinada melena corta, donde cada punta apuntaba en una dirección diferente, salvo la chasquilla, elevada hacia su lado izquierdo. El sonido de sus tacones azul eléctrico, repercutía por todo el lugar cuando caminaba, volviéndose más fuerte a medida que se acercaba—. ¿Por qué vienes con el mismo traje de anoche? —acució observando solamente a Edward.

— Métete en tus asuntos Alice —contestó éste con fastidio— Enséñale el lugar a Isabella y dile a Emmet que lo espero en quince, no veinte minutos. Que nadie me interrumpa cuando él llegue.

— ¡Okay! —contestó la pelinegro viéndolo caminar en dirección a su oficina—. Es una bestia —masculló cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Te oí! —gritó él, girándose una vez frente a la gran puerta de color blanco que señalaba en una inscripción de color dorada "Edward Cullen Presidente".

— Esa es la idea, idiota —replicó ella, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Bella solo los veía interactuar como a un par de hermanos, y sintió su corazón apretarse. Siempre quiso tener alguna amiga que se riera con ella, que la cuidara y de vez en cuando la hiciera salirse de quicio—. Bueno linda —la llamó Alice—, ya es hora que conozcas la empresa.

* * *

**_I'm back bitches!_**

**_¿Alguien me recuerda? Si, lo sé, soy una perra maldita que las ha hecho esperar ¿cuanto? ya ni siquiera recuerdo...el punto en todo esto es que volví, y que ya ma largué nuevamente con esta historia, la cual por cierto va a ser cortita, no mas de quince capitulos y ya tengo los dos siguientes, así que pretendo subirlos seguidos para no hacerlas esperar demasiado y así, evitar su odio y los muñecos budú que llegan sin cesar a mi casa. _**

**_ En verdad, no more amenazas! ¬¬' _**

**_A las que siguen Bound to you, estoy editando el capitulo si alcanzo subo luego, sino mañana junto al segundo de Lift me up, bueno...eso...espero terminar rapidito todas las historias, porque así todas me van a querer y regalar flores de colores. _**

**_Por cierto! necesito amor, en serio, estuve mal...ENFERMA! más de lo normal, así que mucho cariño y buenas vibras para mi de parte de ustedes, de verdad...no más brujerias y eso, si me desean bien se les va a multiplicar por mil, tanto, que un Edward Cullen va a aparecer desnudo con un ramo de rosas afirmado de ya saben donde xD! (Son unas perversas xD)..._**

**_Bueno señoritas y las no tanto!, nos estamos leyendo...LAS ADORO!_**

**_muá!_**


End file.
